Who do i love?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Winner of my competition! :D Rocky and Logan are depressed after their break up but Cece also does have feelings for Logan. Rogan comes back together in secret, but before Rocky leaves for two weeks she feels bad and tells Logan to take a break. While Rocky is away, Logan and Cece comes closer together and Ty gets jealous. What'll happen? Read full summary inside!:D (Cy and Rogan!)
1. Summary

**Hay guys! After long thinking, i finally came to a decision, which summary i'll choose. I was thrown in between two summaries of both pairing combinations and at the end, i decided to make Cy and Rogan because here's Cogan, everywhere (not that i mind :D ) and barely any Cy and not that much Rogan :D**

**Well, Junatina won the competition at the end , but your summaries were all really amazing! Like i said, please write it on your own or let someone else write it! Those talented ideas shouldn't be waisted! :D**

**Well, here's the summary at first and more comes in the next days! :)**

**To all Tynka fans: Seriously please don't even start with bad comments. If you don't like Cy, then don't read it.**

**It plays after 'Love and War it up!'**

**(it's not exactly what she wrote, because then i would kill almost all the suspense :D And i added a bit :) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Who do I love?**

**Summary:**

**Logan is devastated from the break up with Rocky, at the same time Rocky still has feelings for Logan but so does Cece but she also likes Ty...**  
**Logan and Rocky then start dating behind Ty and Cece's back, Ty is still dating Tinka but he soon develops feelings for Cece. **  
**Rocky goes on a 2 week trip to Hollywood, telling Logan that she needs a break because she hates it to hide all of this from her best friend and big brother. and while she is gone Cece and Logan come closer, maybe a little bit to close. Ty becomes very jealous when he finds out. He breaks up with Tinka and he makes a deal with Cece and Logan that nobody will find out. What's the deal and will Rogan come back together? Will Ty find the courage to finally ask Cece out and what happens when Rocky finds out and what problems could also happen? **

* * *

**I personally love the idea and i hope, you like the idea , too and thanks again for all the suggestions and congratulations to Junatina! :)**

**Hope, you guys share your opinions about it and i hope nobody is to mad, that i didn't choose their summaries :/**

**For everyone who didn't understood it: The suggestions wasn't for a count. It didn't matter who had more suggestions, just the best summary won. By the way it gave more Cy and Rogan suggestions anyway ;)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. Thinking about what should happen

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the first chapter of the story! :D **

**It took me some while but i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Thanks again to Junatina for the summary and some deets! :)**

**By the way: From the 28th December to the 1st January (maybe also the second) i won't post anything . I'm on the New Year's Eve vacation 'Wake- Up' . I Don't know, if you know what that is. It's a christian one but actually comes from america :) Best event in the whole year! :D **

**Well, but i'll try to post at the 2nd or 3rd January again and the last chapters at the 27th December :)**

**Well, i hope you'll like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was sitting in my bed in the room and looking through my phone. Logan and i broke up two days ago and i was really depressed because of it. Looking through all the pictures of us and reading old messages probably wouldn't make it any better. Well, but i couldn't help it. We were only together for two weeks but i was really happy with him. Well, but i broke up with him because of Cece. They just couldn't stand each other and even as Cece tried to be friends with him. He really acted stubborn but i was in love with him and he was so cute and i couldn't help it.

I groaned and started flipping through all the pictures again.

Well, i'm probably only getting depressed again.

If i wasn't that, already.

I sighed and had some tears in my face at one special picture.

Logan and I were in the park on a picnic blanket and he laid an arm around me.

I was kissing his cheek.

It was our really first date and i loved the memory.

He had officially asked me to be his girlfriend and i was never happier.

A tear ran down my cheek and i sniffled a bit at the thought.

That was not fair.

Why did Logan has to be so stubborn and didn't accept my best friend and why the heck did i really break up with him?

Cece told me, that she excepted me, to be still together with him as i came home right after her.

Well, but she was crying, as she told me that.

She was really angry at Logan and she was kinda relieved even though, she would've let me stayed together with him, right?

Okay probably she would've had still something against it but i love Logan...

Did he really love me?

He didn't try to go after me...

I groaned and let myself fall back on to my pillow.

This was just so frustrating and i didn't know what to do.

I actually just wanted to call him and come back together with him...

Well, but Cece would not be happy about it...

I sighed as i suddenly got a SMS from Cece.

_Where are you girl? I didn't see you all day, after the talk yesterday because of your break up two days ago..._

**At the Grove High School**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just practicing badminton with a friend of me but i couldn't really concentrate. I was still in thoughts by Rocky. I was so stupid to let her break up with me. I should've gone after her because i love her and i didn't want to loose her. How could i've let Cece ruin my relationship with Rocky? I must've been crazy. Well, Cece really annoyed me and i couldn't think about anything but a payback to her...

At least i didn't have to see that girl anymore but i also lost Rocky.

I wanted Rocky back, so badly...

She was the best thing, that ever happened to me.

''Logan are you still there?'' , My badminton partner Max asked me.

I looked up and shook my head.

''I'm going home for now. I can't concentrate anyway.'' , i told him and he nodded.

He knew what happened.

Max was one of my best friends. Of course, i told him.

I packed my things and just wanted to go in to the changing room, as i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked questioning at Max.

He sighed and said to me: ''Dude, if you really want that girl then go get her and don't let yourself down because of her red haired best friend who may be not the biggest support for your relationship.''

I nodded but didn't say anything.

Well, but he was right.

I shouldn't let Cece ruin my relationship, right?

She wasn't my boss and also not Rocky's.

I had to get Rocky back.

She was the only girl i wanted and i couldn't just loose her because of Cece.

This fight wasn't worth it to loose the girl of my dreams.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at my apartment, sitting at the couch and being totally bored and also frustrated. The past days were a nightmare. Well, actually the past weeks. First of all, Rocky came together with Logan. To say the truth, i actually wasn't really happy at first because i also had feelings for him and i kinda still have. He was just really good looking without a doubt but he only had eyes for Rocky. I hated it to fight with him and i really meant it as i said, that i want us to be friends but he didn't want to but... Lately i also noticed a lot of things about Ty.

That he wasn't that much of a player anymore, that i love his dancing so much that he had a great personality and he was so good looking, especially with his cute dimples...

He was one of my best friends since a lot time now and i really liked him.

Maybe even more than i should but i also had feelings for Logan.

Well, Ty was together with Tinka and Logan hated me...

Besides one of them was Rocky's ex and one of them her big brother.

I had no chance with any of them, had i?

Why did i have to be in love with those guys?

Especially why did i have to have feelings for both?

Wasn't one bad enough?

Rocky would hate me, if she knew that i had feelings for one of them.

I groaned.

Why always me?

Why couldn't i just fall in love with someone less complicated?

I looked at my phone.

Rocky still didn't answer me and i wrote her a SMS over a hour ago.

Was she angry at me that it was over between Logan and her?

Well, i couldn't say that i really was sorry, especially since i also liked Logan...

I groaned again.

What should i do?

Should i even do anything? Did i even have a chance.

I didn't think so...

Not even with Ty. He was dating Tinka and they seemed really happy.

Gosh, if Tinka would knew she would probably poison me for being in love with her boyfriend.

**At the Tynka's date**

**Ty's POV:**

I was at Crusty's with Tinka for a date. We were together since four months and i think i can say with out feeling bad, that she really liked me. Okay, that sounded pretty arrogant. I also like Tinka. Don't get me wrong, that girl is really amazing, even though a bit crazy. Well, seemed like that was normal by the Hessenheffer's. Anyway my actual problem was, that i didn't have my eyes anymore really on her. The girl, i couldn't stop thinking the whole time was Cece. Cece with her red fiery hair, her great personality and the most adorable smile ever...

I sighed inside. I wished, she was mine.

Well, but i wasn't stupid.

My sister may hadn't seen it but i saw it.

That girl definitely didn't hate Logan Hunter.

In fact, i think she also really liked him.

She may didn't have destroyed whatever was going on between my sister and him on purpose (i only knew it since yesterday that they were together!) but she wasn't really sorry about it and i had a pretty good idea why.

I groaned and Tinka looked odd at me.

''What's wrong, Baby?'' , she asked me confused and i quickly smiled at her.

I didn't have a chance with Cece at the moment so i may shouldn't screw up my date right now.

''Everything is perfect. I'm just a bit tired.'' , i replied and tried to hide my boredom.

Well, but i will somehow get Cece to be mine.

I was crazy about her and i wanted her.

Logan wasn't the right one for her anyway and i was so much better than him.

Tinka nodded but looked at me suspicious.

''What about i take you home?'' , i asked her. ''We're finished eating and i really didn't sleep much the past days.''

That was true.

I was laying awake and thinking about Cece...

Tinka smiled slightly and replied: ''Of course. Not that you sleep here, that would be really embarrassing. Let's go.''

I rolled my eyes but then we stood up and i finally could drive her home.

* * *

**Much thinking at the first chapter, i know! **

**Well, but the second one will be more dialogue, promised! :D  
**

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	3. Missing you

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter and here's the second one! :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_''What's wrong, Baby?'' , she asked me confused and i quickly smiled at her._

_I didn't have a chance with Cece at the moment so i may shouldn't screw up my date right now._

_''Everything is perfect. I'm just a bit tired.'' , i replied and tried to hide my boredom._

_Well, but i will somehow get Cece to be mine._

_I was crazy about her and i wanted her._

_Logan wasn't the right one for her anyway and i was so much better than him._

_Tinka nodded but looked at me suspicious._

_''What about i take you home?'' , i asked her. ''We're finished eating and i really didn't sleep much the past days.''_

_That was true._

_I was laying awake and thinking about Cece..._

_Tinka smiled slightly and replied: ''Of course. Not that you sleep here, that would be really embarrassing. Let's go.''_

_I rolled my eyes but then we stood up and i finally could drive her home._

* * *

**The next day**

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up at the morning. It was saturday and until Shake it up- Chicago tonight , i had nothing to do. After i got the SMS from Rocky yesterday, that she needed some alone time, i spent the whole time with thinking about Logan and Ty. Those two guys really didn't get out of my head and i didn't know, what to do. I sighed and rolled around in my bed , so that i was laying on my back now, staring at the ceiling. I needed some distraction or i'll freak out. Maybe, Rocky was calm enough today.

She couldn't cry that long over Logan, right?

Gosh, i should feel bad but i didn't really feel bad, since i had feelings for him.

I stood up from bed, went to the shower and then changed.

After i was finished, applying some Make up, i went through the window upstairs to the Blue's.

Just as i climbed through the window, i saw Ty , calling someone.

''Yeah, Baby. No, i don't have time today. I'm not feeling well. No, you don't have to come. Yes, i'll take care. See you soon. Yes, love you, too. I'll see you in a week then.'' , he told Tinka at the phone.

I sighed and a stab went through my chest.

Ty had a girlfriend. He wouldn't want me anyway.

''Hey, Ty.'' , i greeted him, trying to sound cheerful and Ty looked up, a bit stressed but smiling at me.

He didn't seem sick to me.

He looked as good as always.

Forget, that i said that.

''Hey red. What's up?'' , he asked me and i almost started blushing at the pen name, he gave me.

Then he mentioned me to sit down on the couch and i plopped down besides him.

''Nothing much. Trying to kill time until Shake it up- Chicago. With you?'' , i replied and he chuckled.

''Same here.'' , he said and i looked at him confused.

''Didn't Tinka just call you and asked if you want to do something?'' , i asked him.

Why did he reject her when he had nothing to do and he was well?

Ty groaned and replied: ''Tinka is really clumsy at the moment and i'm glad that she's away from now for a week, back in the old country. I need a break.''

I chuckled at his expression and i couldn't say, that i felt bad for Ty or so.

Maybe he didn't even want to be with Tinka anymore?

I just wanted to say something as Rocky came through the door of her room, looking stressed at her phone and with her purse in her hand.

''Rocky is everything okay?'' , i asked her confused and my best friend looked up to me shocked.

**A half hourearlier**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, still thinking about Logan. I couldn't get this guy out of my head and i was again looking through all the memories of us, together. He was the perfect boyfriend for me. Why the heck did i let him fall? I must've been totally stupid. All i wanted, was having him back and that as soon, as it's possible. I needed Logan. I never felt like this for a boy and the fact, that i didn't have him anymore, was driving me crazy. Cece asked me, if i wanted to talk about it but all i wanted was him back.

Cece wouldn't understand it. She hates him.

I groaned and stood up from my bed, as i just got a SMS from Logan:

_Rocky, we need to talk. Meet me in a half hour at Crusty's, please. It can't go on like this. I miss you and i know, that you miss me , too. xx_

I sighed. Should i go?

Well, i really wanted Logan and...

I should at least hear him out.

I started to get ready and then took my purse and walked out of my room, while reading the SMS from Logan over and over again.

He missed me, too.

''Rocky is everything okay?'' , Cece suddenly asked me confused and i looked up to her , shocked.

What was she doing here?

Find a good excuse Rocky.

You can't tell them, that you'll meet up with Logan.

''Uhmm... I'm meeting up with the science club at Crusty's. Nerdy meeting, you know? I guess, that you don't want to come?'' , i replied and as i saw Cece's and Ty's expression, i knew that it was a good excuse.

Good, that i didn't stutter that much.

''No, i'm staying here. Want to be some company and watch some movies, Cece?'' , Ty asked my red haired best friend.

Cece shuddered and then replied: ''Everything better than some geek meeting.''

Typical Ty and Cece.

I rolled my eyes at them and then quickly walked out of the apartment.

Luckily Deuce was away today with Dina.

Meant, that he couldn't tell Ty anything.

As i walked in to Crusty's, i already saw Logan, sitting there and waiting for me.

He looked so good.

Logan didn't spot me yet, probably because i didn't answer him.

I was to excited and to much in a rush, to answer but he was there, so he excepted me to come.

I walked up to him and greeted him, a bit shy: ''Hey Logan.''

He looked up with his dreamy brown eyes.

''Hey Rocky. Nice to see you again.'' , he replied and smiled at me.

I smiled, too and sat down to him on the same side of the bench.

I was really nervous and he seemed to be, too.

We didn't say anything and just stared at each other for a while.

Then Logan sighed and spoke up: ''Rocky, i still can't get over the break up. I miss you and i can't believe, that we broke up. I want you back and i don't care what Cece thinks about us. I know, that she's your best friend but it's our relationship and not hers.''

My heart skipped a beat at his words and i started to fight with myself inside.

I didn't want to disappoint Cece but i loved Logan...

''Cece would creep out, if she finds out, that we're together again.'' , i told him.

He nodded and then said: ''Yes, but she doesn't have to find out. We could keep it as a secret from her and also from Ty, who hates me as well as Cece.''

I rolled my eyes at him but started to get worried.

Cece and i promised to each other, no more secrets.

Should i really do that?

I didn't realize how close Logan already were to me and i then wanted to tell him: ''Logan, i d-''

Then i got cut off by his lips.

Logan stopped me mid- sentence with a kiss.

I was shocked at first but kissed back and fireworks were exploding in my head.

After 10 seconds, he broke apart and i looked shocked at him but then i made my decision.

I couldn't live without him and Cece didn't have to know, that we were together.

He looked at me, waiting and then i said to him: ''Okay, Logan. I'll be your girlfriend again.''

Logan smiled wide and went in to an other kiss.

I smiled against his lips. How could i resist this guy with this lips?


	4. Questioning

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the third chapter! :D**

**I first had no internet, since i'm here somewhere in the nowhere but finally! :D**

**Last time it was more Rogan, now it's a bit more Cy :)**

******Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**********P.S.: I wish you all an early Merry Christmas , since i probably won't write with much people tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! :D Have a good time with your family and a lot of presents! :) xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_I didn't realize how close Logan already were to me and i then wanted to tell him: ''Logan, i d-''_

_Then i got cut off by his lips._

_Logan stopped me mid- sentence with a kiss._

_I was shocked at first but kissed back and fireworks were exploding in my head._

_After 10 seconds, he broke apart and i looked shocked at him but then i made my decision._

_I couldn't live without him and Cece didn't have to know, that we were together._

_He looked at me, waiting and then i said to him: ''Okay, Logan. I'll be your girlfriend again.''_

_Logan smiled wide and went in to an other kiss._

_I smiled against his lips. How could i resist this guy with this lips?_

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

After Rocky walked out, Cece and i just sat there for a while, both saying nothing. I looked at her. She was so beautiful with her red, fiery hair and her adorable smile and i don't even want to start about her amazing personality... She would be the perfect girlfriend without a doubt but she didn't want me. Well, even though it was slightly annoying, to be still with Tinka. Tinka and i just didn't work out anymore and the main problem was my crush on the best friend of my sister. I sighed and Cece looked at me confused, raising an eyebrow. Great. Couldn't i shut my mouth?

''Is everything okay, Ty?'' , she asked me a bit worried.

I looked at her, trying to look not worried and replied, smiling: ''Sure. Everything perfect. Which movie do you want to watch?''

Cece looked at the TV and i suddenly realized, that there was still 'Sleepless in Seattle'.

Oh god, that's embarassing and that for a girl, i like.

Cece chuckled and i went bright red.

''Really, Ty?'' , she asked me, laughing and i looked offended at her.

''Don't blame me. Boys can also watch things like this.'' , i told her, looking down and she stopped laughing.

Then she replied: ''I'm sorry, Ty. It's just funny but also cute, you know?''

She quickly covered her mouth and now she went bright red.

Did she really just called me cute?

I smirked and asked her: ''So, you think i'm cute?''

She groaned and punched me playfully in the shoulder.

''I wouldn't push anything.'' , she replied and then stood up from the couch.

Cece flipped her hair back and then added, grinning: ''By the way. You have a girlfriend anyway. You shouldn't care, about how i call you.''

Yeah. Actually i shouldn't but i did.

I now also stood up and told her: ''Don't change the subject or are you doing that because little Cece has a crush on me?''

Cece looked blank at me and then angry answered: ''I. Don't. Have. A . Crush. On. You. Why do you even make a big deal, of me calling you cute? You have a girlfriend and i know you since years. I could call you sexy and the only thing, you should do, would be laughing.''

Ouch. If she knew.

Okay, now i kinda got her mad but why?

Was it that bad to be in love with me?

She looked angry at me and then wanted to walk out, as i caught her by the arm.

I couldn't let her go in a fight.

I hated it to fight with Cece.

Especially because of something like this.

She turned around angry and i now also saw some tears in her eyes.

''Cece, i'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it like this. Please don't be mad. I know, that's the lamest excuse ever, but i had some pretty bad days and i just found it also cute, that you said that and wanted to push it a little. Tinka barely ever told me, that i'm cute and i have problems with her anyway at the moment. It was just funny and you're cute, too when you're acting like this.'' , i told her.

Okay, maybe i said to much. Cece's eyes widened and she went bright red at my words. Did i push myself to far, again?

**Cece's POV:**

''Cece, i'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it like this. Please don't be mad. I know, that's the lamest excuse ever, but i had some pretty bad days and i just found it also cute, that you said that and wanted to push it a little. Tinka barely ever told me, that i'm cute and i have problems with her anyway at the moment. It was just funny and you're cute, too when you're acting like this.'', he told me. My eyes widened a bit and i went bright red. Did he really just call me cute? Oh my god! Why did he has to be in love with Tinka? Maybe...

Okay, Cece. Only because he called you cute and he had problems with Tinka, didn't mean that he likes you.

You were like a sister for him.

I sighed and then told Ty: ''I'm not angry. Well, okay i was but i forgive you.''

Ty grinned wide and hugged me.

''Thanks Cece! You're the best!'', he exclaimed, happy.

I hugged back and couldn't help but sigh again.

He didn't want me.

I was one of his best friends, his sister but not more.

Well, i couldn't have had him anyway.

As we broke apart, Ty looked at the clock and then added: ''We should get ready for Shake it up, now.''

I chuckled and replied: ''Yeah. We can still watch 'Sleepless in Seattle' later after Shake it up- Chicago..''

Ty went bright red again and i just laughed again.

His reaction was really cute and he looked adorable, when he was blushing.

Ty then told me: ''Better, than watching Titanic the whole night.''

I blushed. He talked about the 'Titanic- marathon' Rocky and i had.

We watched Titanic 10 times or more at one.

Now he was laughing and i could see his cute dimples.

I punched him in the shoulder again and then said to him: ''Shut up, dimples.''

Ty raised an eyebrow at me and then told me: ''Dimples? That's new, red.''

I rolled my eyes and then replied to him: ''I'll see you in a hour for Shake it up- Chicago.''

With that, i walked out.

**After Crusty's**

**Logan's POV:**

After Rocky and i finished our pizza at Crusty's, we went out for a walk, hand in hand. I was so happy, to be together with her again. She was just the perfect girl for me and i couldn't let her fall because of my stupid ex- almost- step- sister. We tried to walk as far away from the apartment building, as it was possible since we didn't want to get caught by Sissy or Ty. They would creep out and Ty would probably try to kill me, if he knew. He hated me, as well as Cece and those guys didn't want to see me, ever again. After a while, Rocky suddenly sighed and i looked confused at her.

''Is everything okay, babe?'' , i asked, concerned.

What was wrong? Did i do something wrong?

Everything went so perfect.

Rocky looked at me apologizing and then replied: ''I'm sorry, Logan. It's just... I'm worried because of the thing, with keeping it as a secret.''

I groaned. I could understand her, that she didn't want to keep it from her best friend but it was Cece.

She hates me.

I stopped completely and turned around, that i was looking at Rocky directly now.

I took her hands again and then told her: ''Rocky, i know that it's hard to keep something from your best friend but i love you and i don't want to loose you again because of Cece.''

I was totally honest.

I wanted her and only her.

Cece couldn't change anything against that.

Rocky blushed and then asked: ''What if we'll get caught? Cece and Ty are not stupid.''

I rolled my eyes, put my hands on her waist and then replied: ''I don't think that we will but if we do, then i'll do anything that i can stay together with you. I won't let Cece break us up again.''

My beautiful girlfriend blushed even deeper at that and i chuckled.

Then she suddenly looked worried again.

''I'm still not totally convinced. This whole thing is giving me a huge headache, Logan.'' , she told me and i sighed.

She really was loyal to her best friend but i had to loosen her a bit.

I couldn't let her go and she also loves me.

She said, that she wanted to be my girlfriend again.

She just had to be completely convinced but how?

I'll find some way. Maybe a real romantic date would help.

Rocky still looked worried and bit her lip.

She looked even better, when she was doing that.

She was beautiful and perfect for me.

I leaned down and kissed her for 5 seconds.

I felt tingling on my lips like always and as we broke apart, i said to her: ''Well, i'll try everything to convince you otherwise. I want to stay with you Rocky. I won't let Cece or Ty ruin our relationship again.''

Rocky's eyes had sparkles in her eyes.

She looked a bit less worried and i smirked.

Then she replied: ''I can't wait, to see what you'll do for that. I'm a little bit more convinced now.''

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.

Cece and Ty would've no chance.

Rocky was mine and i wasn't planning on giving her away to soon.

Cece may be her best friend but she couldn't decide, who's her boyfriend.

We kissed for like ten minutes and i felt fireworks exploding in my head.

I had to make this work.

I didn't know yet, how this will all work but it had to.

I won't let Rocky go.


	5. Drew Seeley

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the fourth chapter! :D**

**Fan fiction was not working and i couldn't post the chapter, yesterday :/**

**Well, but i hope, that you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The next chapter will come in the new year since i'm from the 28th December on on a New Year's Eve vacation! :D**

**Please make me happy with a lot of reviews for the rest of the year! :D**

**I wish you an early happy new year! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: If you want to write a Cogan (also could be Rogan with a few changes) story and have no ideas, write me i have an idea but no time to write it :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Then she replied: ''I can't wait, to see what you'll do for that. I'm a little bit more convinced now.''

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.

Cece and Ty would've no chance.

Rocky was mine and i wasn't planning on giving her away to soon.

Cece may be her best friend but she couldn't decide, who's her boyfriend.

We kissed for like ten minutes and i felt fireworks exploding in my head.

I had to make this work.

I didn't know yet, how this will all work but it had to.

I won't let Rocky go.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was in my apartment now, getting ready for Shake it up- Chicago. The talk with Ty was really creepy and i wished, i could forget it. I called him cute and dimples. What did i think? That guy has a girlfriend! I shouldn't have been like this. I sighed and applied some Make up. Calm down, Cece. He didn't say anything bad about this and he even laughed and said, that he thought, it was cute. That was a good thing, right? I groaned and almost smeared my mascara all over my face. Then my thoughts went to someone else. To Logan.

I didn't see him since the badminton- match but i couldn't get him out of my head.

He probably had already a new flame at the moment or was still bawling over Rocky.

I groaned again, as the door went open and Rocky came in.

''Hey, hey, hey!'' , she greeted me cheerfully and i turned around to her, smiling.

''Hey Rocks! What's up?'', i replied and she grinned.

''Oh, just had a good day. Do you know, what's wrong with Ty? He acted a bit tense, as i saw him and he was like in an other world.'' , she asked me confused.

I flinched but shook my head.

''I saw him earlier but he was totally normal.'' , i lied and then went back to my Make- Up.

Rocky just sat down on my bed and flipped through my fashion magazine.

Why was she suddenly so cheerfully?

She was all depressed before because of her break up.

After i was finished, i turned around to her and asked her: ''Okay, Rocks. What's up? You're suddenly totally cheerfully and everything is good again. Not bawling over Logan anymore?''

Rocky looked at me with an unreadable look but then quickly answered: ''N-No. I'm over him.''

I couldn't really believe her but let it fall.

No matter, if she was over him or not.

He will always love her or at least anyone but me.

I sighed and stood up from my chair before the mirror.

Hey, if she finally is over him now...

Maybe we can go on a boys- haunt.

''Hey, what would you say if we look for boyfriends for each other? I'm single, you're single and i really don't want to be single anymore. I guess, it must also suck to be single for you. You were totally in to Logan and now you finally finished crying and now you'd have the chance to find someone else. I still don't get, why you were together with little Scooter at first. He's so annoying and you deserve so much better, bestie. '' , i told her, half lying, half telling the truth.

I did want to find someone else, to get over the two guys, who were haunting my mind.

Maybe with an other date or so, it would work.

Rocky looked at me with wide eyes and i looked puzzled at her.

Did i say something wrong?

**Rocky's POV:**

''Hey, what would you say if we look for boyfriends for each other? I'm single, you're single and i really don't want to be single anymore. I guess, it must also suck to be single for you. You were totally in to Logan and now you finally finished crying and now you'd have the chance to find someone else. I still don't get, why you were together with little Scooter at first. He's so annoying and you deserve so much better, bestie. '', she told me. I looked at her with wide eyes and she looked puzzled at me. Looking for new boyfriends? I wanted to scream in her face, that i was still together with Logan but she would hate me for that and now, i felt really bad. I didn't want to lie to her but i loved Logan and she didn't accept him.

''Cece, only because i'm single again, doesn't mean that i want a new boyfriend. I need my time.'' , i replied to her and she rolled her eyes.

''Fine but now i really don't believe you, that you're over Scooter. If you were, you would go on boys – haunt with me.'' , she said to me and i sighed.

_'If she knew...' _I thought but shut my mouth.

She couldn't knew.

''Think what you want, Cece. Well, we have to go now. Ty said we should be downstairs, soon.'' , i told her and Cece flinched a bit but nodded.

Why was she like that, at the mentioning of Ty.

What was wrong?

Cece jumped up and then replied: ''Well,... Let's go to Ty!''

I nodded and walked with her downstairs to Ty, who was waiting at his car, talking with Deuce.

I suddenly heard, them talking.

''Yes, i know... I don't know, if this will really work out. I- Oh hey sis and Red.'' , he greeted us, cutting of his sentence.

Cece didn't seem to notice anything.

She waved at Ty but didn't question anything, what she normally always did.

Cece probably didn't pay attention but i knew, that Ty could only talk about Tinka.

Why didn't it work out?

They were so happy together , i think. I shook my head at the thought and then Cece and i walked up to the guys.

Deuce looked short at Cece and then told Ty: ''I'm going back to my shift now. Don't get your toes in a twist, bro. I'll see you tomorrow and have fun at the rehearsal, guys.''

We nodded at Deuce and with that he went back to Crusty's.

I then suddenly got a SMS from Logan and i quickly read it, trying to not get the looks from Ty or Cece:

_Hey Babe. Have fun at the show. I'll be watching you the whole time at TV. I wish, i would be there but that would be weird. Well, but i love you. See you soon xx_

I almost blushed at the SMS but felt the look from Ty on me and then Cece said cheerfully: ''Well, what are we still standing here? Let's go to the studio!''

Ty chuckled and i just nodded.

Then we went in to the car.

Ty should mind his own business.

I still wanted to know, what was wrong between Tinka and him but he would then ask me, why i was smiling like that over a SMS.

**Ty's POV:**

Deuce looked short and knowing at Cece and then told me: ''I'm going back to my shift now. Don't get your toes in a twist, bro. I'll see you tomorrow and have fun at the rehearsal, guys.'' We nodded at him and Rocky suddenly looked at something at her phone, trying to hide her phone. What the heck? Deuce went away. I looked at Cece, who seemed a bit in thoughts and luckily didn't seem to caught my sentence, i said as they came downstairs. Well, but Rocky probably did. She looked totally confused at me and i shrugged it off.

Then suddenly Cece said cheerfully: ''Well, what are we still standing here? Let's go to the studio!''

I chuckled at her but nodded and we went in to the car. Cece luckily called shot gun.

I didn't need Rocky's glares.

It was obvious, that i was talking about Tinka and and she didn't know , that i wasn't really sure about my feelings to her anymore.

I sighed, while trying to concentrate on the street again.

I should think about something else.

This was stupid and Deuce didn't really help me.

I thought, it would make sense , to tell him , that i was in love with Cece but he just looked odd at me and didn't really understand my problem.

Well, it was Deuce.

I still wondered, how Dina could manage him and why she was in love with him so much.

Suddenly Cece spoke up: ''Do you guys know, who'll come as a special guest this time to Shake it up- Chicago?''

The question was especially to me, since i always knew it as the host from the show.

I chuckled and replied: ''Drew Seeley.''

Cece's eyes went wide and Rocky's, too.

What was so special about Drew Seeley?

Sure he had good songs but he was also just a human.

''Oh my god! That is amazing!'' , Cece cried in excitement and i chuckled.

I wished, she would be like that, wen i came.

Well, they didn't even know the best yet.

One boy and one girl had the chance to may go to Hollywood for two weeks with Drew Seeley and one of their parents, to make a special dance workshop and so on.

I hope, that it'll be Cece and me but that'll probably not happen.

I sighed again and Cece looked puzzled at me.

''What's wrong, dimples?'' , she asked me and Rocky, who didn't say anything the whole time, snickered .

I glared at her and replied: ''Nothing, really.''

Cece looked at me confused but shrugged it off.

It didn't seem to be that interesting for her and this time, i didn't really mind.

Cece was spinning through my head enough and i couldn't tell her more, than she already knew.

Well, she didn't really know much, what was going on but i couldn't tell her.

She would hate me and i couldn't really blame her in that point.


	6. I do want to go to Hollywood

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the fifth chapter and the first chapter in the New Year!**

**Happy New Year to all! :)**

**Well, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I'm writing english stories since exactly 6 months now and i couldn't be more happy, that i decided to change the language to write :D It were awesome six months and thanks to my loyal readers and all the people who supported me! :) Without you, the 6 months would've been not as half as good and i'm just really happy :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

One boy and one girl had the chance to may go to Hollywood for two weeks with Drew Seeley and one of their parents, to make a special dance workshop and so on.

I hope, that it'll be Cece and me but that'll probably not happen.

I sighed again and Cece looked puzzled at me.

''What's wrong, dimples?'' , she asked me and Rocky, who didn't say anything the whole time, snickered .

I glared at her and replied: ''Nothing, really.''

Cece looked at me confused but shrugged it off.

It didn't seem to be that interesting for her and this time, i didn't really mind.

Cece was spinning through my head enough and i couldn't tell her more, than she already knew.

Well, she didn't really know much, what was going on but i couldn't tell her.

She would hate me and i couldn't really blame her in that point.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

We just entered the studio and i was totally excited. I couldn't believe that Drew Seeley was really the guest star this week! That was so cool and this is going to be amazing! He was a such talented singer and he could also dance amazing! I love all of his songs and i wished, that i could be as popular as him, one day. Oh, well. I always wanted to meet him in person. His songs were just wow and... Oh my god! I squealed just as we entered Ty's wardrobe and the Blue siblings looked odd at me. I looked odd back.

''Aren't you at least a bit excited?'' , i asked them, shocked.

Ty rolled his eyes at me and chuckled.

''He's also just a person, red. Nothing to freak out about.'' , he told me and i punched him in the shoulder.

Boys sometimes really were clueless, even though Ty was damn cute.

I replied, as a matter of a fact: ''It is a reason to freak out! Drew Seeley is so damn good in everything he does and he's really hot! Am i right Rocky or am i right?''

I looked questioning at my best friend, who hadn't said anything the past minutes and was constantly staring at her phone or typing something in.

What was wrong with that girl?

She still didn't answer and Ty also raised an eyebrow.

''Rocky?'' , i asked her again and her head shot up from her phone.

She went bright red and then answered, stuttering: ''Hm? Oh, yes. Drew Seeley that's amazing. He's great and everything but i'm going to look for- Tinka! . See you guys at the show.''

With that, she took her bag and walked out.

What the heck was wrong with her?

Ty looked at me questioning and i answered to his unspoken question: ''I have no idea.''

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then saw that i was honest.

A sting went through my stomach.

Didn't he trust me?

Then Ty just nodded and then told me: ''Well, i hope we're going to find out, what's wrong with Rocky, soon because she acts really weird. Besides, Tinka is back in the old country for a week.''

I nodded as well.

Yes, she did and i didn't know, why even though, i'm her best friend!

Ty still looked at me and i just wanted to question him, what was wrong as the announcement came: ''Dancers! Get ready! The show starts soon!''

He gave me one last smile and then walked out, to get ready.

I sighed and followed him outside.

I didn't get those two.

My best friend and my crush were acting really weird and i really wanted to know, why.

**Rocky's POV:**

I went bright red and then answered, stuttering: ''Hm? Oh, yes. Drew Seeley that's amazing. He's great and everything but i'm going to look for- Tinka! . See you guys at the show.'' With that, i took my bag and walked out. On the way, to the stage i realized my really stupid mistake. Tinka wasn't even there. Great, now the two were getting even more suspicious. Well, if Ty starts to ask stupid questions, i just start to ask him because of Tinka and why it didn't work out anymore... Well, but how could i explain anything to Cece?

I sighed and looked at my phone, seeing the SMS from Logan again.

_I love you, Rocky and i'm so happy to have you. I can't wait for our next date and i hope you'll have an awesome time at SIU- Chicago and at dancing with Drew Seeley :) xx You're the smartest, most beautiful and most kind girl i ever met. 333_

All his SMS were full of compliments and it always made me feel really warm inside.

He really was an awesome boyfriend.

I really loved him but this was getting more complicated than i thought.

I sighed and then the announcement came, that we had to get ready.

I took my bag and started to get changed for the show.

**At the show**

We just finished the first dance as Ty came back up on the stage.

I noticed Cece, staring at him but shook it off.

Ty grinned in to the camera and then announced: ''That was the first dance and now, we have a special guest here, who's singing one of his songs for us! A big applause for Drew Seeley!''

Everybody clapped and cheered from us dancer and Drew Seeley went on the stage with a micro, smiling at us all.

''Thanks, for inviting me here guys. Well, but i'm not only here to sing tonight. I also have a big announcement or better said surprise to make for a boy and a girl at this show here.'', he told us and i raised an eyebrow.

Ty didn't tell us anything about that.

Cece looked as confused at me.

That meant, i also couldn't have missed it.

What was the surprise and for who?

**Cece's POV:**

''Thanks, for inviting me here guys. Well, but i'm not only here to sing tonight. I also have a big announcement or better said surprise to make for a boy and a girl at this show here.'', he told us and i looked confused at the others. What for a surprise and for who? Ty didn't tell us anything and i wanted to know, what the surprise was! Now , i was totally curious and i waited for Drew Seeley to continue. He took a long break and i was dying out of suspense as well, as the other dancers. Say something!

''I'm going to Hollywood soon to make a new music video and i still need two dancers for it and the girl and boy, i take to hollywood for two weeks for the music video, will be from Shake it up - Chicago!'' , he cried and my eyes went wide.

Oh my god. That was awesome.

Everyone cheered and Rocky and i squealed.

That was like just wow.

I really hoped, it'll be Ty and me.

2 weeks Hollywood with Ty...

''Well,...'' , Ty added to what Drew Seeley said. ''But before we find out, who the two dancers are, he's going to perform his song 'I do' for us!''

The dancers cheered again and i smiled at the memory of that song.

It was from the almost- wedding where Ty and i almost kissed and walked out dancing together from the wedding- room.

We all went away from the stage and Drew told everyone: ''To the dancers: Come up, if you want to dance!''

At first nobody went back up to the stage, so he started singing:

_I see the world for you and me_  
_I hear a perfect harmony_  
_Where you are is where I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be..._

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_

Suddenly, Ty stood besides me, stretching his hand out and asked me: ''Do you want to dance with me?''

My eyes went wide but i smiled and took his hand, nodding and we went to the stage, where already some other pairs were.

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah..._

_There's a match for every heart_  
_There's a light for every dark_  
_With you I found my counter part_  
_My counter part_

The song felt, like made for Ty and me and i got lost in his eyes.

I saw Rocky standing behind the stage, eying us suspiciously.

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_  
_Ohh_

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

Ty swirled me around one time and we started dancing again, as the refrain started again, not loosing eye contact and a shiver went through my spine at his touch.

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you [2x]_

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_

He smiled at me and i almost melted.

Ty was just so perfect.

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you [2x]_  
_(You know I do)_

He swirled me around one last time and then we stopped dancing, along with the end of the music.

Everybody clapped at Drew Seeley and at the dancers, who danced with him.

I put my gaze away from Ty and Drew Seeley smiled.

''Well, now that the song is over, i'm going to announce, who's going with me to Hollywood...'', he told us .

Everybody held their breath, hoping that it was them.

''And my dancers for Hollywood are...''

He took a long break and then continued: ''Rocky Blue and Mark Colpress!''

* * *

**Don't worry, it's still Rogan. I needed Mark for something else :D**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoyed the chapter :)**

**I know it was almost only Cy but the next chapter will be mainly Rogan :)**

**Hope, you guys liked it! :D**

**Make that girl happy and leave reviews! :D**


	7. If you love me

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the sixth chapter for the story! :D**

**Yes, Rocky is the happy girl, to go to Hollywood and like i said, it'll be Rogan, don't worry! :D**

**If you read the summary again, you may can think of a reason why i let Mark in here! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_He smiled at me and i almost melted._

_Ty was just so perfect._

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you [2x]_  
_(You know I do)_

_He swirled me around one last time and then we stopped dancing, along with the end of the music._

_Everybody clapped at Drew Seeley and at the dancers, who danced with him._

_I put my gaze away from Ty and Drew Seeley smiled._

_''Well, now that the song is over, i'm going to announce, who's going with me to Hollywood...'', he told us ._

_Everybody held their breath, hoping that it was them._

_''And my dancers for Hollywood are...''_

_He took a long break and then continued: ''Rocky Blue and Mark Colpress!''_

* * *

**After Shake it up, at Ty's wardrobe**

**Rocky's POV:**

''I can't believe it! You're really going to Hollywood and then with such a cute guy!'' , Cece exclaimed excited, as we entered Ty's wardrobe. I couldn't really believe it myself. Drew also came after the show to me and said, at the next rehearsal we will clear everything up for Hollywood! Sure, it was great but not because of the cute guy, i was going with. I was still hopelessly in love with Logan. I also had to talk with him about this but... Oh my god! I'm going to Hollywood! This was amazing! I couldn't believe, that Drew Seeley really choose me to make his new music video with him! I couldn't wait for the talk about it on monday! This was going to be awesome! Now, i started squealing , too and Cece chuckled.

Ty glared at us two.

He seemed a little bit disappointed.

Cece nudged him in the side and told him: ''Don't be such a prat, dimples. Be happy for your sister!''

Ty rolled his eyes and i looked at him confused.

Then suddenly my phone vibrated and i got a SMS from Logan:

_I just watched Shake it up- Chicago. Congratulations. You can go to Hollywood :) But we have to talk about this. I'll pick you up in 10. :) xx_

I almost sighed at the SMS.

Then suddenly Cece cried: ''You know what i just thought about? It's also the perfect opportunity for you, to get over Logan! When he sees you at the big TV , dancing with Drew Seeley, he will get only more annoyed, because you're going to be a star.''

I gulped now.

I felt kinda really, really bad because of the whole thing.

Especially now, that Cece said that but i had to talk to Logan anyway.

I sighed and replied: ''Yeah, perfect opportunity... Well, i'm driving home with the train. Have to progress, what just happened. I'll see you guys later!''

I rushed out of the wardrobe and to the exit of the studio.

There was Logan standing, leaning against his car.

He looked so good right now.

Logan gave me that heart- melting smile as i walked up to him and kissed me as a greeting.

I almost melted but then had to think again, about what Cece said.

Every time, she mentioned Logan in one of our conversations, i felt worse for keeping the secret from her.

I broke apart from Logan and sighed.

He looked confused at me and asked: ''Baby, what's wrong? Did i do something wrong?''

I quickly shook my head.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, okay, yes. We both did. I'm just... I feel bad for keeping this from Cece. As she heard, that i go to Hollywood, she meant it was the perfect opportunity to forget you and that Mark would be a good goal for me. Don't look at me like that, he isn't and you know that. I only love you but i feel worse, every time she mentions you.'', i replied and Logan's eyes went wide.

**Logan's POV:**

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, okay, yes. We both did. I'm just... I feel bad for keeping this from Cece. As she heard, that i go to Hollywood, she meant it was the perfect opportunity to forget you and that Mark would be a good goal for me. Don't look at me like that, he isn't and you know that. I only love you but i feel worse, every time she mentions you.'', she replied and my eyes went wide. I didn't know, that she now felt like this and i didn't know, that that stupid Cece was still bothering her with it. Why was Cece even still talking about it?

Especially, why was Mark a good goal?

''Then don't go.'' , i pleaded her desperate.

I didn't want to loose her and that sounds extremely selfish but she with an other boy in Hollywood...

Rocky looked at me shocked.

Okay, maybe i shouldn't have said that.

It was stupid from me but i just didn't want to loose her and if Cece was right.

Who knows? Maybe this Mark wants something from her.

''How could you say that, Logan?! This is my dream!'' , she cried in disbelieve at me and i saw some dancers walking out of the studio.

I quickly told her: ''Let's talk someone else about this.''

She looked confused at me but also got in to the car.

We drove home to me.

My dad luckily wasn't there.

As soon, as we entered the apartment, Rocky added: ''You still didn't answer.''

I sighed and replied: ''Rocky, i don't want to destroy your dream. I'm just afraid to loose you.''

Rocky looked at me amazed and then put a hand on my cheek.

''I don't want to loose you, either but this is just hard for me right now. I don't want to annoy my best friend and Hollywood will be big and i don't know, how i could manage all of this...'', she said to me and i looked at her with tears in my eyes.

She couldn't break up with me.

I needed Rocky as much as the air , i breathed.

''I don't want to loose you and we can manage that together. Rocky, please. I love you. You can't leave me. I need you. Doesn't it matter, how we both feel for each other?'', i pleaded her desperate.

I didn't want to loose her.

That was all, what was running through my mind now.

Rocky looked at me with teary eyes.

Then she turned around and sighed.

I put my arms around her from behind and whispered in to her ear: ''Cece isn't hurt at the moment. I know, that you love your best friend but she can't stand me and it would make things so much more complicated, if she knows. She wouldn't like it and would try to tear us apart.''

Rocky just sighed again and snuggled to me.

''I know but i still feel so bad. I mean it's not only her fault, that you guys can't stand each other.'' , Rocky started and i couldn't deny it.

In that point, she was right but between Cece and me, that was just...

I didn't really know it myself.

''Come on, Baby.'' , i pleaded her again. ''We can make it and we'll make it. If you want to, you can go to Hollywood but please don't break up with me.''

Rocky now turned around to me and looked me straight in to the eyes.

I couldn't help it and leaned down to kiss her.

Rocky sighed against my lips, but kissed back.

After 12 seconds, we broke apart and Rocky told me: ''Okay, i make a compromise with you. We're going to take a break, in the time, i'm in Hollywood. If you can make it, to get along with Cece or at least, that you can be in one room without killing each other, we will come back together. If not, i don't know then, if we could really keep this up but you have to try it, without telling her anything.''

I groaned.

She couldn't be serious.

''Rocky, that is nearly impossible!'' , i exclaimed and Rocky rolled her eyes.

She tugged at my shirt and replied: ''It's not and if you really love me, then you'll do it.''

How could she do that to me?

She wouldn't only go to Hollywood, no.

Rocky also wanted to take a break in our relationship and make me be friends with Sissy.

''And if you would love me, then you don't go to Hollywood.'' , i said to her but immediately regretted it.

Rocky looked at me in shock and angry and then wanted to run out of the apartment, as i grabbed her by the arm.

''Sorry, Rocky i didn't mean it! You can go there and i'll try my best. Promised. I love you to much, to let you go.'' , i told her and Rocky's look softened.

I brushed the tear away, that was escaping her eye because of my sentence and kissed her again.

It would be the last kiss for now but after Hollywood, she'll love me even more.

At least i hoped so.

I just needed a good plan and really, really, really, really much luck.

If that could work.


	8. It is, isn't it?

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Well, who read the summary knows that there will be a twist now, but the story will still end in Rogan and Cy so don't start with unneeded comments again!**

**Well, i hope that you'll like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

''Rocky, that is nearly impossible!'' , i exclaimed and Rocky rolled her eyes.

She tugged at my shirt and replied: ''It's not and if you really love me, then you'll do it.''

How could she do that to me?

She wouldn't only go to Hollywood, no.

Rocky also wanted to take a break in our relationship and make me be friends with Sissy.

''And if you would love me, then you don't go to Hollywood.'' , i said to her but immediately regretted it.

Rocky looked at me in shock and angry and then wanted to run out of the apartment, as i grabbed her by the arm.

''Sorry, Rocky i didn't mean it! You can go there and i'll try my best. Promised. I love you to much, to let you go.'' , i told her and Rocky's look softened.

I brushed the tear away, that was escaping her eye because of my sentence and kissed her again.

It would be the last kiss for now but after Hollywood, she'll love me even more.

At least i hoped so.

I just needed a good plan and really, really, really, really much luck.

If that could work.

* * *

**The next day**

**Ty's POV:**

I just woke up at 9 a.m. at a sunday and groaned. I already had a pretty bad day, yesterday. My sister was going to Hollywood with Drew Seeley and an other dancer in 6 days (yes our parents said surprisingly yes) and i had to stay here and suffer. It would've been also my only chance to maybe really make a move on Cece. Now, i didn't even have that. Why was live so unfair to me? Normally, i never had problems with girls and now i had to fall in love with my sister's best friend, Cece Jones. Why couldn't i have fallen for someone else?

I groaned again and stood up from bed, just as Rocky came in.

''Morning, big brother!'' , she greeted me, cheerfully.

How could someone be in such a good mood in the morning?

Well, okay. If i could go to Hollywood, i would be in such a good mood , too.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at me.

''Okay, i know that you're not that happy to not go to Hollywood but do you really have to be like that to me?'' , she asked me offended and looked sad at me.

I immediately felt sorry.

I mean sure, i was jealous but i didn't mean to upset my little sister.

I walked the steps up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Rocky, i'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed.'' , i told her, guilty and her look softened.

Well, but i had the feeling, that i wasn't the only one, who hid something.

Rocky suddenly looked questioning at me.

''It's not only about me going to Hollywood, isn't it? I know, that you have problems with Tinka. I heard Deuce and you talking.'' , Rocky asked and my eyes went wide.

So, she did hear it!

I could never tell her, that i'm in love with her best friend!

''Yes, Tinka and i have some problems.. Maybe, it's better that she's away for the week. Some space from each other and so on, you know. To start better again.'', i half lied to my sis but she didn't seem to really accept that answer.

I decided to just get my things out of my dresser and get a shower now.

I didn't want to go deeper in to that subject.

After i took my things and i was just about to go out the door, Rocky stood in front of the door, not letting me aside.

''Rocky, there's nothing more to say. Shouldn't you be packing for Hollywood?'', i said to her, trying to get her out of the way but she just stood there arms crossed.

''Not, until you tell me, why you have problems with Tinka.'' , she stated and i groaned.

Since when was my sister so clumsy?

She didn't even tell me, as she had a boyfriend!

Suddenly her eyes went wide.

Oh. No. I knew that look.

''You're in love with an other girl!'', Rocky cried in shock and my eyes went wide.

Great. Now she knew.

Rocky smirked.

''Who is it? Do i know her? Is she cute?'' , she started asking me questions and i groaned.

''Rocky, stop it!'' , i cried and she immediately stopped.

She now had this excited look on her face, that i definitely didn't like.

''If you don't stop, i tell Logan that you're still in love with him.'' , i said to her and then walked past her.

I saw her angry stare.

''Why don't you break up with Tinka then?'', she asked me but i just walked in to the bathroom.

This girl was killing me with her attitude and it was my sister!

**Rocky's POV:**

''Why don't you break up with Tinka then?'', I asked him but he just walked in to the bathroom. Gosh, why was Ty so stupid. Okay, haha. If he was stupid, i was, too. He will tell Logan that i'm still in love with him? Well, he already knew that but Ty didn't. Who was this girl and why was he acting like this? I groaned and walked in to my room. I totally had to tell that Cece. Not only, that Ty suddenly seemed to had interests in real relationships, no. Now he also fell in love for the second time!

I just wanted to call Cece, as i saw a SMS from Logan.

_Hey Babe. It's only six more days until i can't see you anymore for two whole weeks. :( Wanna go to the movies for a date? I want to spend the time with you, that i have left :) xxxx_

I sighed, smiling.

Logan was so damn cute and i didn't want to be so mean to him yesterday but i couldn't stand the fact, to hide him from Cece.

He really should get along with her, then everything would be okay.

Ty couldn't be mad, since i had something against him, now.

I smiled at the thought and then quickly wrote Logan back:

_Of course, Logan. I can't wait for the date. xx Pick me up at 1 p.m. :)_ xxx

I looked at the clock. 11 a.m.

I quickly stood up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom, as i realized that Ty was in there.

''Ty hurry up!'' , i cried to him through the bathroom door and he groaned.

What was wrong with that guy?

Shouldn't you normally be all cheerfully when you are in love?

I was totally happy, now that i was with Logan again and Ty was just like... Grrr.

Well, he was together with the wrong girl but still.

I sighed and ate some breakfast, while waiting for Ty to come out of the bathroom.

I don't know any guy besides my brother, who needs so long in the bathroom.

He came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around him and still wet hair.

His clothes were in his hand.

''You know, that you could've put on your clothes already?'' , I stated and he rolled his eyes.

He just glared at me.

''Geez, i'm already out girl because of you. Go and take your shower and stop annoying me.'' , he told me and i rolled my eyes but went in to the bathroom.

**Ty's POV:**

''Geez, i'm already out girl. Go and take your shower and stop annoying me.'', i told her and she rolled her eyes but walked in to the bathroom. My little sister was so annoying sometimes. First she wanted me to get out of the shower, that she could go in to the bathroom and then she's complaining that i'm not dressed yet. I rolled my eyes again and then went in my room, just as i realized that i forgot to get the hairdryer out of the bathroom, before i let Rocky in. Great. How should i dry my hair now?

Well, if i'm not mistaken, Rocky also had one in his room.

I walked with my things in to Rocky's room.

Where could she have that thing?

I was looking around, as i noticed her phone, blinking.

She had a SMS from... Logan!

_Okay, Babe. I'll see you at one then before the movies theatre. Can't wait for it :) xx_

BABE? I knew, that she was hiding something!

She was still together with Logan and didn't tell us!

How could she?

She was so going to get it...

Well, but i'm not going to tell her for now, that i knew...

I would bring it up the latest, when she bothers me because of the other girl also known as Cece again.

HA! As if i would be the only one, hiding something.

Even though, we're talking about Logan with Rocky...

I shuddered at the thought of them kissing.

I couldn't stand this guy and he couldn't go out with my sister!

Well, but for now i'm not going to say anything.

Now, where is the hairdryer?

After 5 minutes of looking, i finally found him.

I heard the front door open and decided to quickly change in here.

I had my boxers on and my jeans, as suddenly the door went open and in front of it stood Cece.

Her eyes went wide and she saw me shirtless.

''I- uhm, i'm sorry. I was looking for Rocky.'' , she stammered and stared at me, trying to get her gaze away from my six pack.

Wait. Did she like me , too?


	9. Dreaming and memories

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**If you're getting confused here and there because of the couples, read the summary! :P**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

HA! As if i would be the only one, hiding something.

Even though, we're talking about Logan with Rocky...

I shuddered at the thought of them kissing.

I couldn't stand this guy and he couldn't go out with my sister!

Well, but for now i'm not going to say anything.

Now, where is the hairdryer?

After 5 minutes of looking, i finally found him.

I heard the front door open and decided to quickly change in here.

I had my boxers on and my jeans, as suddenly the door went open and in front of it stood Cece.

Her eyes went wide and she saw me shirtless.

''I- uhm, i'm sorry. I was looking for Rocky.'' , she stammered and stared at me, trying to get her gaze away from my six pack.

Wait. Did she like me , too?

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I just entered the Blue's apartment, in search for Rocky. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, until she was going to Hollywood. Sure, i was a bit jealous but not that much, like Ty. Those were literally death glares, he shot her , only because he couldn't go. I shook my head, chuckling at the thought of Ty. Well, even mad he looked really good. Well, but i had to say, i also wished, that him and me would've gone to Hollywood. A romantic vacation at Hollywood, while filming the video for Drew Seeley's new song...

Okay, stop dreaming Cece.

Where was Rocky?

I looked around in the living room and kitchen area and then walked in to her room.

My eyes widened as i saw Ty shirtless, standing there.

Well, he had his shirt in his hand and was probably just about to put it on but oh my god, his six pack.

Stop drooling Cece!

''I- uhm, i'm sorry. I was looking for Rocky.'', i stammered, more to his six pack and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Ty looked at me a bit odd and then smirked.

''Like what you see?'' , he asked , smirking and i blushed deep.

Of course, i liked what i see but i would never tell him that.

He would laugh about me and i would be even more embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied: ''Dream on, dimples.''

Ty chuckled and tensed his muscles and his six pack and i tried to look away.

''As if you could resist this body, red.'' , he replied and didn't even bother to finally put his shirt on.

He just walked closer to me, that we only were inches away from each other.

Why did my crush has to look so good?

Life was so unfair.

Why did this guy have to be my best friends brother.

Okay, snap out of it Cece.

I wanted to push him away but i didn't dare to touch his bare chest.

''Where is your sister, dimples?'' , i asked him, trying to change the subject and because i was really looking for Rocky.

Ty rolled his eyes at me and then replied: ''She's under the shower. She- is about to leave.''

Wait is she already going to Hollywood today?

I didn't miss the date, did i?

Ty saw my look and laughed.

''Don't worry, not to Hollywood, today. I have no idea , where she is going.'' , he told me and i nodded.

Well, at least i didn't miss the date, when she goes to Hollywood.

I just wanted to say more as Rocky came through the door, looking confused at Ty and me.

Okay, that probably looked so wrong, right now.

I blushed hard and Ty's cheeks also went deep red.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at us and questioned us: ''What's going on here?''

**Rocky's POV:**

I raised an eyebrow at them and questioned them: ''What's going on here?'' To your information my brother was standing in my room, shirtless only inches away from my best friend and they were blushing, deeply as they saw me. Did they...? What the heck did just happened and why are they blushing like this? Cece and Ty? No, that couldn't be. Not those two. Hopefully, not. I looked at my phone on the bed, that was blinking and then back to my big brother and my best friend. I still didn't get an answer.

Cece shifted nervously from one feet to the other and then replied: ''Uhmm, i was looking for you and found Ty in here, shirtless.''

Ty nodded , still not saying anything.

''And what were you doing in my room?'' , i asked him.

Did he read anything?

I hoped not!

If he knew about Logan and me...

''Well, i was looking for your hairdryer because i forgot the other in the bathroom as you shouted to me, to get out.'', Ty added to what Cece said.

Normally i would've asked further but i had a date.

''Okayyyy. Well, i have to go now... I still have to go to the library.'' , i told the two and both made a disgusted face.

I knew, that they wouldn't go with me.

I quickly took my phone from the bed and Cece said to me: ''Bye!'', while Ty nodded at me.

I nodded and rushed out.

Then i walked to the movies theatre.

I couldn't wait for my date with Logan.

I had a new SMS from him.

_I'm already at the theater :) I know twenty minutes to early but i can't wait to see you :) xx_

I blushed at the SMS and only walked quicker.

The thing between Cece and Ty was already forgotten, as i arrived at the theater.

Logan was standing in front of it, waiting for me.

As he spotted me, he grinned wide and walked up to me.

He kissed me long on the mouth and i almost melted, putting my arms around his neck.

I will miss that, while i'm away and hopefully he really does everything right.

''Hey.'' , i greeted him, flustered after we broke apart and he smiled, wide.

How i loved this dreamy brown eyes and that smile...

He took my hand and replied: ''Hey. Can we go? I want to spend as much time as i can, until you have to go to Hollywood.''

I blushed and he chuckled.

We walked in to the movie theater and Logan bought us the tickets for a love film and snacks.

Right before we entered the room for the movie, Logan stopped and i looked confused at him.

''What's wrong Logan?'' , i asked him and he chuckled.

Then he put his arms around my waist and replied: ''Nothing is wrong, Rocky. I just wanted to tell you that i really love you and no matter what happens in that two weeks, i hope that we can still be together. Even though, i'll try my best to get along with Cece.''

I blushed at the comment.

He really loved me and he was looking at me with that pleading look.

No. I had to stay strong.

Somehow, him and Cece at least should get it to stay in the same room without killing each other.

I sighed , pecked his lips and then told him: ''We'll see about that but i love you, too and you know that. If i wouldn't, we wouldn't stay here.''

Logan sighed.

Then he asked me: ''Why did i know, that that'll be your answer?''

I chuckled and answered him: ''Because you know me really well. Actually, you're reading me like an open books sometimes.''

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck and my body was on fire from the kiss.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, i whispered to him: ''Let's go, watch the movie.''

Logan chuckled and we finally walked in, hand in hand.

My lips were still tingling but i tried to concentrate on the movie.

We went to the row, we were sitting as my eyes suddenly widened.

Only two rows behind us were sitting Deuce and Dina.

I quickly dragged Logan back outside, who looked confused at me.

''What's wrong? Why did you drag me out?'' , he asked me , confused.

I whispered back, even though they could never hear us here: ''Deuce and Dina are in there.''

Logan's eyes widened and then he nodded, understandingly.

''Did they see us?'' , he questioned me worried and i shook my head.

''I don't think so but we can't go back in there. They are only two rows behind us and if they find out... Deuce is Ty's best friend! I'll be so dead!

Logan nodded and then took my hand.

''Let's go to me and watch there a movie. I don't want to get in trouble, either.'' , he told me and i nodded.

With that, we made our way to his apartment with his car.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

After Deuce and Dina almost caught us at the movies, we went to me. It was saver that way, because of Ty and Cece being in Rocky's apartment building , as well. I hated the whole hiding thing but if that was the price, to stay together with Rocky, i was willing to pay it. I just loved her to much to not take that price to stay together with her. She was just so perfect and if it was her wish, than i'll do it. Well, if i get along with Cece, what'll probably never happen, maybe we didn't have to hide anymore...

I unlocked the door to the apartment and luckily my dad wasn't there.

He was at work over the weekend until tomorrow.

Rocky looked amazed around in the apartment and looked at the few pictures that were here.

My dad and i hadn't much pictures, but the ones we had did mean a lot to me.

She was still walking around, until she stopped in front of a picture from my mom and me.

I was 4 years old and on the playground , full of sand and my mom had a hand on my shoulder and smiled at the camera with me.

It was a great memory but the fact that my mom...

I sighed and felt that sudden sharp feeling in my stomach again.

Rocky turned around to me and asked: '' Is that your mom?''

I nodded, sad and replied: ''Yes. She was beautiful, wasn't she?''

Rocky looked at me questioning, until she finally understood what i meant and her eyes went wide.

''Your mom. She -?'' , she rambled and i cut her off.

''She died, as i was 6 at a car accident. That's one of the only memories i still have from her.'' , i replied, sad , my head down.

I felt Rocky's looks at me and then she hugged me from the side.

''I'm so sorry , Logan.'' , she told me, honest and i gave her a weak smile.

Then i chuckled and said to her: ''You know, you remind me of her. At least what dad told me about her and what i can still remember. She was stunning and she was always so caring for everyone, really smart and hates it to hide something from anyone. She was like an open book to her real friends and one secret, was for her really hard but that's why everyone loved her so much. You knew, you can always count on her. That's , what dad said and it also does describe you really good.''

Rocky blushed at that comment and pecked me on the lips as a thanks.

''Well, she wasn't only an amazing woman but she also brought an amazing son and an even better boyfriend in to the world. She would be so proud of you, Logan.'' , Rocky told me and i smiled, hugging her from the side.

This girl knew, how to make me feel better and she tried it every time, when she saw that something was wrong.

I really couldn't wish for a better girlfriend.


	10. Promised?

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**If you're getting confused here and there because of the couples, read the summary! :P**

**I really try to update often, but i kinda have problems with writing right now :/**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

''Your mom. She -?'' , she rambled and i cut her off.

''She died, as i was 6 at a car accident. That's one of the only memories i still have from her.'' , i replied, sad , my head down.

I felt Rocky's looks at me and then she hugged me from the side.

''I'm so sorry , Logan.'' , she told me, honest and i gave her a weak smile.

Then i chuckled and said to her: ''You know, you remind me of her. At least what dad told me about her and what i can still remember. She was stunning and she was always so caring for everyone, really smart and hates it to hide something from anyone. She was like an open book to her real friends and one secret, was for her really hard but that's why everyone loved her so much. You knew, you can always count on her. That's , what dad said and it also does describe you really good.''

Rocky blushed at that comment and pecked me on the lips as a thanks.

''Well, she wasn't only an amazing woman but she also brought an amazing son and an even better boyfriend in to the world. She would be so proud of you, Logan.'' , Rocky told me and i smiled, hugging her from the side.

This girl knew, how to make me feel better and she tried it every time, when she saw that something was wrong.

I really couldn't wish for a better girlfriend.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Ty's POV:**

I just woke up at 9 a.m. for school. I had the first two periods free as well as Rocky and slept longer. After what happened yesterday, i really needed that. After Rocky had left, Cece also just left the room. We were so close to each other and i even considering kissing her and then Rocky had to come! It would've been so perfect , but... Urgh. I didn't even know, if she likes me but she was definitely checking me out. That was a good sign, right? I groaned and stood up from bed, taking some clothes to change.

I changed and styled myself a bit and then walked out.

There was Rocky, sitting on the couch, with her suitcase on the couch table.

She still had five days and was already packing?

Had to see, what she could still wear for her dates with Logan?

''Morning, sis.'' , i greeted her.

Rocky looked up an raised an eyebrow at me.

''Not angry at me anymore?'' , she questioned me and i shrugged.

''Naah, it's useless anyway. You're going to Hollywood and become the dancer from Drew Seeley. I'm going to suffer here.'' , i replied and she chuckled.

Well, i wasn't the only one who will suffer.

Her poor boyfriend had to wait two whole weeks, until she's back.

''Well, seems like you could get over it with Cece.'' , Rocky said to me and my eyes went wide.

Did she know?

''What d-do you mean with that?'' , i asked her, confused.

Rocky narrowed her eyes and replied: ''You guys are getting closer and closer to each other... literally. Am i missing something?''

I quickly shook my head.

''Cece and i are still just friends. What we told you, yesterday was true. Don't get your toes in a twist, little sis.'' , i told her and she looked at me suspicious but didn't say anything anymore.

Well, even if there would be something going on, she couldn't say anything.

I smirked at the thought.

Why was i even freaking out that much?

I had something against her.

''Well, why are you already packing? You still have five days!'' , i tried to change the subject and Rocky rolled her eyes.

''Because i don't want to pack at the morning of the flight and then forget a bunch of things.'' , she replied.

Now, i rolled my eyes.

I never forget anything... Most times.

I then looked at the clock.

''Well, i'm going to eat something now and then we have to go. Is Cece still asleep?'' , i asked and before Cece could answer, said person came through the window.

She grinned at us and plopped down on the couch next to Rocky.

''Hey guys!'' , she greeted us and i chuckled at her enthusiasm.

''Since when are you in such a good mood at the morning?'' , i questioned her and she glared at me playfully.

Cece looked so good, right now.

''I'm happy, that i could escape my mom. Logan is babysitting Flynn today, because Flynn is sick and he has the day off and i almost had to help him, until i had to go to school.'' , she replied.

Rocky flinched at the mentioning of Logan and i rolled my eyes.

I then just went in to the kitchen, to take something to eat, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

**Rocky's POV:**

''I'm happy, that i could escape my mom. Logan is babysitting Flynn today, because he's sick and i almost had to help him, until i had to go to school.'' , she replied. I flinched at the mentioning of Logan and Ty just went in to the kitchen, to get something to eat, probably. Cece looked confused after him but then shrugged it off. She was that happy, only because she could escape Logan? Something was wrong, here but i didn't dare to ask. I wasn't really sure, if i wanted to know it. Cece just wanted to say something, as the doorbell rang.

I went confused to the door and opened it.

In front of it, stood a stressed Logan but his face light up a bit, as he saw me.

Then he looked desperate at Cece.

''You're brother threw up and i need help! Your mom just went to work!'' , he exclaimed , annoyed.

Cece rolled her eyes at him and replied: ''And why exactly should i help you?''

Now i rolled my eyes at my best friend.

''I'm going to help you, Logan. Come on.'' , i told him and brought him out of the door.

Cece groaned and then said to me: ''Why are you even trying to help Scooter? Every help is to late!''

I rolled my eyes again and then closed the door behind us.

Logan grinned at me, as we were outside.

Suddenly, i finally got it.

''Flynn didn't throw up, did he?'' , i asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Logan shook his head.

''Nope, he's asleep but i wanted to take the chance, while Cece is not at my apartment. I missed you.'', he replied and then leaned down to kiss me.

I but my hands over his lips, rolling my eyes.

''Not here. Cece and Ty could hear us.'' , i told him and Logan sighed.

''Fine. Nobody is in the Jone's apartment at the moment.'' , he replied and then we walked upstairs.

It was kinda cute, what he said but it was still stubborn.

That could've gone really wrong.

Okay, probably not.

Cece would never help Logan on purpose.

As we entered the Jone's apartment, Logan turned back around to me and now kissed me, putting his arms around my waist.

I sighed against his lips, putting my arms around his neck and kissed back.

This was so wrong but felt damn good.

Fireworks were exploding in my head from the kiss.

As we broke apart, for air, i told him: ''I'm still worried about the thing with Cece.''

It was the total truth.

I couldn't really look my best friend in to the eyes because of that.

Logan rolled his eyes and gave me a quick peck.

''I'll try my best, while you're away Rocky, promised but could we please let the subject drop until then?'' , he pleaded me with his dreamy brown eyes.

I almost got lost in them again but i had to stay serious.

''What are we going to do, when you can't get along with her?'' , i asked him.

He rolled his eyes and then replied: ''I don't know that yet, but we'll find a solution. I don't want to loose you Rocky, never again and you know that.''

I nodded, slowly but didn't know really what to say.

This thing was so complicated.

Well, but i should enjoy the time with Logan, i had left.

I put his head back down to me and then whispered: ''Please just promise me, that you'll try it and really try it. I know, that my best friend is really stubborn sometimes but Cece is also a really nice person. One of the best persons i know and if you'll try it for real, maybe it could work.''

Logan sighed and put a strand of my hair out of my face.

With his hand, still on my cheek he replied: ''I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means, that i have to get along with her. Promised.''

With that he kissed me again.

I really hoped, that it'll work or this relationship may will break and i didn't want to loose him.

* * *

**Okay, i know. Not my best chapter. Well, but i hope you still like it! :D**

**The next chapter will be the day, where Rocky goes to Hollywood! :D**


	11. Bye Rocky

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Sorry, that it took a while longer but i had a rough week :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

''What are we going to do, when you can't get along with her?'' , i asked him.

He rolled his eyes and then replied: ''I don't know that yet, but we'll find a solution. I don't want to loose you Rocky, never again and you know that.''

I nodded, slowly but didn't know really what to say.

This thing was so complicated.

Well, but i should enjoy the time with Logan, i had left.

I put his head back down to me and then whispered: ''Please just promise me, that you'll try it and really try it. I know, that my best friend is really stubborn sometimes but Cece is also a really nice person. One of the best persons i know and if you'll try it for real, maybe it could work.''

Logan sighed and put a strand of my hair out of my face.

With his hand, still on my cheek he replied: ''I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means, that i have to get along with her. Promised.''

With that he kissed me again.

I really hoped, that it'll work or this relationship may will break and i didn't want to loose him.

* * *

**The day of Rocky's journey to Hollywood**

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was in the living- room at 10 a.m., sitting before my suitcase and looking trough all, i packed. I was kinda busted now, since i realized that i was really going away for two weeks. Two weeks Hollywood. This was going to be awesome. I couldn't wait for it on the one hand but on the other hand it was also kinda scaring for me. I never was anywhere without my family or at least Cece. Besides, i also had a boyfriend here. I sighed and zipped the suitcase up again. Everything was going to be perfect. It were only two weeks.

I could be a star with this or at least get better chances for a dancing career.

Nothing bad will happen, right?

My friends will still be there and everything is going to be good.

Logan will try his best with Cece, even though, it probably will never work.

They hated each other.

What was i thinking?

Well, maybe i just wanted to hope, since i really wanted them to be friends.

I hated it, to date the boy i love, in secret.

I sighed, as i suddenly got a SMS from Logan:

_Go to your room. I have something for you. :) xxxx_

I looked totally confused at the SMS.

Why should i go to my room?

I raised an eyebrow but did, what the SMS said.

I went in to my room and as i turned around again, after closing my door, Logan stood in front of me.

He smiled at me and i got lost in to his dreamy brown eyes.

''Hey.'' , he greeted me and i smiled.

''How did you come in here?'' , i asked confused but happy.

''You left the window open and i was at the Jone's apartment because of Flynn. He's still sick. Don't know, what he caught but that's also why he couldn't say bye to you. Didn't want you to get sick, you know.'' , he replied and i grinned, wide.

That was so damn cute.

I kissed him short on the lips and said: ''I'll miss you so much.''

Logan sighed and took me in to his arms.

We hugged for a while and as we broke apart, he gave me an other heart melting smile.

''Turn around and close your eyes. I have something for you.'' , he told me and i looked confused at him but i did, what he said.

I felt my hair been pulled back and then something a bit cold, went around my neck.

As i opened my eyes, i saw a beautiful silver heart necklace around my neck.

I turned around to Logan shocked.

''For the love of my live.'' , he explained to me and i had some tears in my eyes.

I kissed him hard as a thanks.

He kissed back and his arms went around my waist, while mine went around his neck.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i wanted this moment, to last forever.

It was just perfect.

We were still drowning in the kiss, as suddenly Cece cried: ''Rocky, are you there?''

Logan and i quickly broke apart.

He kissed me quick, whispered: ''See you in two weeks.'' and then climbed through the window, downstairs.

I walked out of my room, to see Cece standing there.

She looked at me, smiling slightly and told me: ''I wanted to say my best friend bye, before she's going to be a star.''

**Cece's POV:**

I looked at her, slightly smiling and told her: ''I wanted to say my best friend bye, before she's going to be a star.'' I was damn jealous but i was also really happy for her. I knew, that she wanted to be a dancer, as much as me and it was her big chance. She should take it and rock this thing. Rocky was my best friend. Of course, she will rock this. Even though, i had to stay here alone for two weeks without her. Well, Ty was still there and Tinka and Dina but it was not the same without Rocky...

Rocky looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me tight.

''I'll miss you so much, bestie.'', she told me and i sighed, hugging back.

I felt tears in my eyes as well.

We weren't long away from each other since like... forever.

''I'll miss you, too. You have to make photos from everything and everyone! I want to see everything, you'll do! Even everything you'll eat and drink and heck bring me some clothes!'' , i told her, excited and Rocky chuckled.

I really meant it.

I wanted to know, everything when she was back without a single detail lost.

''I will and you don't get in too much troubles, while i'm away. I don't want to visit you in jail, when i'm back.'' , she replied and i laughed.

''Hey, i'm not that bad. I won't do anything, to go in to jail, promised.'' , i said to her and she chuckled.

She just hugged me again.

I will miss her so much.

''Don't get a new best friend.'' , i told her and Rocky fake- gasped.

''How could you think that of me? I would never get a new best friend. Not even Beyonce could replace you.'' , she replied and i grinned.

As if i wouldn't know that.

''No need to tell the obvious, Rocks.'' , i said to her and she laughed.

Then the door of her parent's bedroom went open and Rocky's dad came out.

''Rocky, we have to go, soon. Your flight is, soon.'' , he told Rocky and Rocky nodded, sad.

I nudged her in the arm.

''Don't be sad, bestie. You're going to dance in Drew Seeley's new music video and you're going to Hollywood! No reason to be sad!'' , i exclaimed and Courtis chuckled.

Then Ty also came out of his room.

''Red is right, Rocks. We're all really proud of you and we're going to be even more proud, when we saw that video!'' , he told her and put an arm around his sis.

He had just woken up and already looked so damn good.

Okay, stop it Cece.

This was about your best friend, right now.

''We really shouldn't come to the airport with you?'' , i asked Rocky again.

She shook her head.

''At the end, i wouldn't be able to board the plane, because i don't want to leave you there.'' , she replied and i nodded.

I could understand that.

''Well,...'' , Rocky's dad spoke up. ''Rocky, it's time. We should really go.''

Rocky nodded and then looked to Ty and me: ''Are you going to come with me downstairs?''

I grinned and replied: ''Of course, we will.''

With that, Ty took Rocky's suitcase and we walked downstairs, where Rocky's dad's car was.

After the suitcase and her bag was inside, Rocky turned back to us.

She took us in to a big group hug and i felt the tears, back in to my eyes.

As we 3 broke apart, i told her: ''You'll rock this for us and don't forget to write me!''

Rocky nodded, a tear running down her cheek.

Ty brushed it away.

''Hey, it's only two weeks. No need to get all emotional.'' , he said to her and we both punched him in the shoulder.

He winced and then Rocky told us: ''Well, it's time to go. I'll see you guys in two weeks. Don't get in to to much trouble.''

Ty laughed and replied: ''No promises, little sis.''

I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

Rocky just rolled her eyes and then went in to the car.

She waved us, until the car was around the corner and i sighed.

Ty turned around to me and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

''Don't even say it.'' , i told him. ''I know, that i'm kinda overdramatic but it's my best friend. We weren't away from each other since f-''

''Forever. I know, red. It's my sis. I also wasn't that happy to let her go alone to Hollywood for two weeks.'' , he cut me off and i nodded, slightly.

I shivered a bit, since i didn't bring a hoodie and it was a bit cold this morning.

''I'm going upstairs. Have to take care of Flynn and get little Scooter out of my house.'' , i told him and Ty nodded.

I hugged him short and then walked upstairs.

Well, i actually didn't want to get rid of Logan.

I still kinda felt something for him but that was not important.

He hated me.

I walked upstairs to my apartment and thought about Rocky, being away for two weeks now and so on.

I also thought about what happened between Ty and me only a few days ago.

Would we have kissed, if Rocky wouldn't have come in?

I sighed and unlocked the door to my apartment.

Logan was sitting on the couch.

He looked so good...

It was pretty annoying to be in love with two people.

He looked up and looked suddenly serious at me, then.

''Cece, we have to talk.'' , he told me.

* * *

**Before there are going to be stupid, unnecessary reviews again: READ THE SUMMARY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D**

**Other than that thanks for reading :)**


	12. I really am sorry?

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Okay, i admit: I was just lazy this week but therefor, the story is getting good now :D**

**Stupid reviews, from people who can not read the summary and ask their selfs about Cogan talks and so on will be deleted.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

''I'm going upstairs. Have to take care of Flynn and get little Scooter out of my house.'' , i told him and Ty nodded.

I hugged him short and then walked upstairs.

Well, i actually didn't want to get rid of Logan.

I still kinda felt something for him but that was not important.

He hated me.

I walked upstairs to my apartment and thought about Rocky, being away for two weeks now and so on.

I also thought about what happened between Ty and me only a few days ago.

Would we have kissed, if Rocky wouldn't have come in?

I sighed and unlocked the door to my apartment.

Logan was sitting on the couch.

He looked so good...

It was pretty annoying to be in love with two people.

He looked up and looked suddenly serious at me, then.

''Cece, we have to talk.'' , he told me.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

''Cece, we have to talk.'' , i told her. I wanted to get this over with, as soon as it was possible. I didn't want to break up with Rocky soon and i knew, that she would be on Cece's side, if it comes to an argument like at the badminton match again, so i had to do something. Well, the arguing the whole time WAS kinda annoying, even though, Cece really was a ... I didn't even know, how to describe. She was just plain annoying and lazy and i really had to get along with her.. If that'll work... I was so lost in thoughts, that i didn't realize, that she was staring at me in disbelieve and shock.

Then she got angry.

''No , we don't. '' , she replied , wanting to shut the door close in front of my nose but i held it open with my door.

Since i was stronger than Cece, i easily back opened it and walked in.

I had to go through that and she didn't have any reason to be angry.

Okay, maybe she had...

Cece crossed her arms and added: ''I don't see any reason, why you're here.''

She said it with annoyance but i also saw some hurt.

I sighed and told her: ''Yes, there is a reason. I- I-''

Wow, that was hard.

_Do it for Rocky. She will kiss you senseless, when you get that. _i told myself.

Cece raised an eyebrow at me and i sighed again.

How should i really get along with that girl?

She didn't even want to accept my apology and i also couldn't tell her why.

It would be stupid anyway but Rocky had forbidden it me.

''You what?'' , Cece questioned me and i didn't get the words out.

Oh man. Why was i acting like a fool?

Get your self together, boy!

You're doing that for your awesome girlfriend!

I took a deep breath and replied: ''I'm here to a- apologize.''

Cece's eyes went wide at this.

Well, i didn't sound really convincing.

I groaned and added: ''I'm sorry, okay? I know, i did a lot of mistakes and we had a lot of arguments and everything but i really want to apologize. The fights were stupid and i don't want to fight anymore. I really am sorry and i'd love us, to be friends.''

Out of some reason, i kinda even meant it.

As i saw Cece's shocked, but kinda happy expression, i realized that the fighting really was nothing.

I wanted to make up with her.

Well, but will she give in in to the apologize?

**Cece's POV:**

He groaned and added: ''I'm sorry, okay? I know, i did a lot of mistakes and we had a lot of arguments and everything but i really want to apologize. The fights were stupid and i don't want to fight anymore. I really am sorry and i'd love us, to be friends.'' At first, he didn't sound really convinced about his own words but now he had this honest look... Should i forgive him? Well, i definitely didn't want to fight, especially because of 'those' feelings but i also wasn't that convinced. Maybe a new start was really good but did he mean it serious?

I could never find out, if i'll never try, right?

Logan looked at me , waiting and this time, i was the one, sighing.

''Fine. I'll forgive you. I'm sorry, too. We acted like little kids and it is great to get past all of this, now.'' , i replied and Logan sighed relieved.

He seemed to have a really hard time, at apologizing to me.

Well, i probably wouldn't have acted other, if i would've tried it, to him.

''I'm glad, that you do. Yes, we acted like kids and it's pretty good, that we're past this now.'' , he said to me and i nodded, smiling.

He looked kinda cute right now...

Stop it, Cece!

Then Logan went through his hair and added: ''Well, i'll go now. I'm glad that we make up and-''

''Why don't we go to Crusty's for a pizza, to celebrate that?'' , i quickly suggested, not wanting him to go, right away.

If i finally get along with him, i should take the chance, as long as it lasted.

As friends, of course.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me but then slightly smiled.

''Sounds good to me. Let's go.'' , he replied and i sighed inside.

I quickly took my things and then we made our way out of the door.

Maybe this friendship could really work...

I hoped so, because i really didn't want to fight.

Especially not with Logan Hunter.

**A half hour earlier **

**Ty's POV:**

I just entered Crusty's, shortly after my sister went away to the airport. I really was happy for Rocky but also jealous and at the same time angry. She was together with Logan , again! I couldn't believe this. They were hiding behind the backs of their family and best friends! If Cece would know... I probably had to tell her. I already didn't the last time and we all knew, how it ended. Cece was already hurt that one time and i didn't want my girl to be hurt. Of course, she wasn't my girl. She was just...

I groaned. Rocky will get to hear something from me, when she was back.

I had to talk about this with someone and who would be better, than my best friend, Deuce?

I walked up to the counter, where he was standing, just selling a pizza to go.

As he saw me, he grinned.

''Hey, dude!'' , he greeted me and i walked up to him.

I sat down at the counter and told him: ''Hey. One pepperoni pizza, please.''

Deuce looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''Okay, what got your toes in a twist? You look stressed and angry.'' , he asked me, confused.

I groaned. I didn't even know, where to start.

''Rocky and Logan are back together since a while. Behind all our backs.'' , i replied and Deuce's eyes went wide.

''You're kidding, right?'' , he questioned me in disbelieve and i shook my head.

I wished, i was.

''Nope. They are back together and i only found out, because i read a SMS from Logan to Rocky.'' , i answered.

Deuce looked even more shocked.

''Does Cece know?'' , he asked and i sighed.

''No, she doesn't. I don't know, if i should tell her. I know, that it'll really upset her and i don't want upset her because-''

''You're in love with her but on the other hand, she'll be even more angry, if she finds out.'' , Deuce cut me off.

Since when, did he get the situation that quick?

''I'm not in love with her i just really-''

''Am head over heels for her? Dude, you're constantly talking about her, trying to impress her and are even more concerned about her than before. You're afraid to help her but want to help her at the same time and you also told me about your 'almost' kiss. I'm questioning myself, why you're even still together with Tinka.'', he cut me off again and my eyes went wide.

I totally forgot about my date with Tinka, earlier.

Great. One problem more.

As if, i hadn't enough problems already.

I just wanted to start to discuss with Deuce again, as suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and Logan and Cece were coming in.

Wait. Logan and Cece?

What the heck were they doing here together and why were they laughing that much?

Didn't they hate each other?

Or at least didn't Logan hate Cece?

Cece was still laughing and replied to Logan: ''No way. You can't tell me , that- Oh, hey Ty.''

Her caramel eyes met mine and i looked confused and kinda hurt at her.

What was she doing here with him?

Were they on a date?

Okay, that was not possible. He was with my sister.

I didn't like that guy, but he wasn't that low.

Even though, i was still really, really, really jealous.

I wanted to be the one, who made Cece laugh.

Okay, that sounded so cheesy.

''Hey. What are you guys doing here?'' , i replied, trying to sound calm, even though i was furious inside.

What was the boyfriend of my sister doing here with my girl?


	13. Is this right?

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Well, i finally have a break after the big birthday blast of my big sister and i thought, i at least try to write something! :D**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Stupid reviews, from people who can not read the summary and ask their selfs about Cogan talks and so on will be deleted.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

Wait. Logan and Cece?

What the heck were they doing here together and why were they laughing that much?

Didn't they hate each other?

Or at least didn't Logan hate Cece?

Cece was still laughing and replied to Logan: ''No way. You can't tell me , that- Oh, hey Ty.''

Her caramel eyes met mine and i looked confused and kinda hurt at her.

What was she doing here with him?

Were they on a date?

Okay, that was not possible. He was with my sister.

I didn't like that guy, but he wasn't that low.

Even though, i was still really, really, really jealous.

I wanted to be the one, who made Cece laugh.

Okay, that sounded so cheesy.

''Hey. What are you guys doing here?'' , i replied, trying to sound calm, even though i was furious inside.

What was the boyfriend of my sister doing here with my girl?

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Hey. What are you guys doing here?'' Ty asked us, seeming pretty angry, even though he tried to sound calm. What was his problem? Cece also looked kinda confused and offended at him. Why did he have to be here? It was going so good and Cece and I were finally getting along. For Rocky, of course but Cece didn't seem that bad, like I thought and I actually had fun so far. We didn't fight so far, what's a miracle, since one of us only had to enter the room, where the other of us was and we would start bickering.

Well, but Ty was also looking hurt at Cece...

What was going on?

Cece looked suddenly angry at him and replied, ''We're here to eat a pizza. What does it look like?''

I almost chuckled at that replied but Ty didn't seem happy at all.

He glared at me and I looked confused.

What did I do to him?

It wasn't like, we were on a date and even if, it wasn't his sister, I was out with.

Okay, I was actually together with his sister but that was another thing...

''I thought you guys hate each other.'' Ty stated and i rolled my eyes.

Why was it so hard to believe, that we guys get along?

''Well, people change, Ty. If you wouldn't mind, i'm hungry and i actually wanted to eat a pizza.'' I told him and then turned to Cece.

She still glared at Ty.

Okay, something was wrong with those two and i didn't know, what.

''Are you also coming? If you want to, you can also stay with Ty.'' I asked her.

She seemed to thought about it and looked back at Ty.

I probably had to eat my pizza alone, like it seemed.

Then she suddenly shook her head.

''Naah, we wanted to eat a pizza together and we'll do that. Ty can suffer alone with jealously here.'' She replied and Ty now looked furious.

**Cece's POV:**

''Naah, we wanted to eat a pizza together and we'll do that. Ty can suffer alone with jealously here.'' I replied and Ty now looked furious at me. I didn't care, if he was jealous. Okay, i did but it was kinda cute and i kinda felt something for Logan, too... So... Well, since he wouldn't come along and i had my chance with Logan... Why not taking it? Okay, he didn't like me but i really wanted to make Ty jealous and i saw his face. That was jealously, right? I looked in to his eyes and i also saw a bit... Hurt?

I sighed and then added to Logan, '' Let's go. Deuce one pepperoni pizza and a cola for me.''

Deuce nodded and Logan told him, ''One meat pizza and a cola for me.''

With that, we both walked to a table and sat down.

Logan looked at me questioning.

What did i do wrong?

''Is something going on between Ty and you or why was he like that?'' Logan asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes but then started fumbling with my fingers.

How could I explain, what was between Ty and me?

Was there even something?

I mean, i had a crush on him but i would never tell that Logan...

I shrugged and replied, ''I have no idea. Maybe he just had a bad day but Ty and me? Never.''

I knew, that he knew, that i was lying but i didn't want to talk with him about this.

Ty was already confusing enough for me.

''Oookay...'' Logan replied but didn't get any further in to the subject.

Well, i didn't even want to talk about it.

I felt Ty stares at me but tried to ignore it.

He shouldn't care, right?

Besides, he had a girlfriend.

I sighed and Deuce finally came with our pizza.

I felt Logan stares at me as well and it was kinda creeping me out.

I looked back at him and immediately wasn't mad anymore, staring in to his brown eyes.

Snap out of it, Cece!

I quickly looked back at my pizza.

This was stupid. Why was i even sitting here with Logan and getting my hopes up?

Not only, that he could never like me that way, no.

He also was the ex of my best friend!

I sighed and Logan looked confused at me.

''Is everything okay?'' He asked me and i quickly nodded.

''Yeah. I'm just a bit upset, that Rocky isn't there anymore for two whole weeks.'' I replied.

Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

Logan nodded. That one, he seemed to buy.

I tried to not stare in to his brown eyes again and just saw Tinka, walking in to Crusty's.

I saw Ty, smiling up to her and forcing a smile.

What was wrong with that guy, today?

He said something to her and then they kissed.

I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach.

I quickly stood up and then told Logan, ''I'm not feeling pretty well at the moment. I think, i'll go home.''

Logan looked a bit concerned at me and then stood up as well.

''Should i walk you home?'' He asked me.

Awww. That was so cute.

Well, but I shouldn't get to much in to this.

I already really liked him and no, he was Rocky's ex, i couldn't.

I shook my head and replied, ''It's not far from here. I'll go alone but thanks. It was -nice.''

Wow that sounded so blunt.

It was nice?

Logan smiled at me and said, ''I liked it, too even though, there wasn't that much conversation.''

I chuckled at that one.

''Well, but maybe we can meet up some other time as friends?'' He added and I nodded.

Okay, stupid reaction.

I shouldn't come close to him!

Well, but being friends was nothing bad, right?

I nodded and then just wanted to go, as he took me in to a quick hug.

It was as soon over, as it came and I walked a bit confused out of Crusty's, while i saw Ty kissing Tinka again.

I groaned loud as i was outside and walked home.

The thing with Ty freaking hurt me but the time with Logan was also great.

**Ty's POV:**

Cece stood up, said something to Logan and Logan suddenly looked concerned. What was going on. He said something, she shook her head and then wanted to walk out but he hugged her short. What was going ON? I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach, at the sight of that and was kinda confused, because I saw Cece's look, as I kissed Tinka, only two minutes ago. She looked really jealous. Well, after the sentence earlier, she deserved that one. Not that i would've done that, only to annoy her... Okay, i kinda did.

''Ty?'' Tinka asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her questioning, while seeing out of my corner, that Logan walked up to us.

''What's wrong, Baby?'' I replied, while Logan talked with Deuce, because of paying the pizza.

Get your thoughts together, Ty.

I really wanted to punch that guy right now, for going to Crusty's with my girl.

Okay, she wasn't my girl but that wasn't important.

That guy was together with my sis!

Tinka waved her hand in front of my face.

''Could you please stop spacing out!'' She cried at me annoyed and i looked a little bit guilty at her.

I didn't really mean to make her angry.

Well, maybe if i made her angry enough, she'll break up with me and I-

Okay, stop it, Ty.

Logan and Deuce did some handshake and then the stupid skater boy walked out of Crusty's.

''Sorry, babe.'' I replied and turned fully around to her. ''All my attention is to you now. What's up?''

Tinka rolled her eyes at me.

''I said, that i can't come to the date, today. My grand grand ma is coming and you know that-''

''Your family isn't proud of you, being together with an american?'' I finished her sentence.

Did i mention, that that was one of the other reasons, why i was questioning this relationship.

Tinka nodded slowly.

''I'm sorry, Ty. I know, that you really wanted to go and we hadn't done anything in other a week but we'll do that , soon. Well, i have to go now, again. I just came here, to tell you that.'' She said to me and I nodded.

I didn't care much, right now, if she goes or not.

I was wondering more, if Cece would meet up with Logan again.

Tinka kissed me short and then walked out.

Deuce came to me from behind the counter and told me, ''Wow , dude. I think you have a serious problem, if you'll go on like that.''

I knew, that he was right and the thing with Tinka...

What should i do?


	14. Over?

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**Sorry, if it sometimes take longer :/**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Stupid reviews, from people who can not read the summary and ask their selfs about Cogan talks and so on will be deleted.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

''I said, that i can't come to the date, today. My grand grand ma is coming and you know that-''

''Your family isn't proud of you, being together with an american?'' I finished her sentence.

Did i mention, that that was one of the other reasons, why i was questioning this relationship.

Tinka nodded slowly.

''I'm sorry, Ty. I know, that you really wanted to go and we hadn't done anything in other a week but we'll do that , soon. Well, i have to go now, again. I just came here, to tell you that.'' She said to me and I nodded.

I didn't care much, right now, if she goes or not.

I was wondering more, if Cece would meet up with Logan again.

Tinka kissed me short and then walked out.

Deuce came to me from behind the counter and told me, ''Wow , dude. I think you have a serious problem, if you'll go on like that.''

I knew, that he was right and the thing with Tinka...

What should I do?

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

It wasn't a complete lie, what I told Logan. After seeing Tinka and Ty kissing there, I really did feel sick. I couldn't see Ty with her. I really wished, I was the one, kissing him and I was the one, who called him babe. I was torn between Logan and Ty again and it was kinda creeping me out. I sighed and let myself flop down on the couch, trying to order my thoughts because I was just totally confused right now. What should I do? Well, I couldn't have Ty anyway and Logan... He was my best friends Ex.

I didn't have any chance here and it was creeping me out.

Why was everyone happy except me?

Besides... Ty was a player, not to long ago and what if he didn't really changed?

Could someone like him really change?

Logan wasn't a player, right?

I groaned, just as I got a SMS from Rocky:

_Hey Bestie :) xxx How is Chicago? We just arrived at Hollywood and it is already awesome! Well, but I totally miss you guys already :/ Hope you guys don't have to much fun with me! Drew is showing us around a bit now and then we'll go to the hotel! Hope we can talk soon :) xxx_

I sighed. Should I tell her that I made up with Logan?

Well, but maybe she would start to hit on him again... **(AN: See the irony here? :D )**

Okay, I may be a bit selfish but hey.

Okay, I may be really selfish.

I sighed and looked at the SMS again.

Well, she didn't ask anything because of Logan, right?

I'm just answering her SMS.

_Hey you, too! :) Chicago is boring as always! :D Wow that is so cool! I'm so jealous! :D Just kidding. I'm glad that you like it and don't worry, it's boring here without you. Can't wait to see you soon again :) xx_

I put my phone down and then started to think, what I could do now.

I told Logan, that I wasn't feeling well, Ty was on a date, as well, Deuce had to work and Dina was out with her parents.

With Tinka... Even if she wouldn't be on a date with Ty right now... Yeah, you got the point.

I groaned and just wanted to walk in to my room, as Flynn came in to the apartment.

''Where were you?'' I asked him confused.

Especially alone?

''Mom forced me to go with her grocery shopping. We also met Ty at the stairs. He looked totally annoyed and Deuce was with him, trying to convince him to something?'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

Shouldn't he be at a date with Tinka and about what was he talking with Deuce?

Why did Deuce try to convince him to something?

Before I could ask Flynn more, mom came in with the grocery bags.

**Ty's POV:**

I was sitting on the stairs before the building with Deuce, being really annoyed. What should I do? I saw Cece and Logan together and almost flipped out, even though, Logan was together with my sister. I was crazy jealous and I also didn't feel like being together with Tinka anymore. I had to admit that the only girl I wanted was Cece. The red head totally took my heart and I couldn't get it back. Deuce was right. Why was I even still together with Tinka? The whole thing was stupid and I should break up with her.

I groaned and Deuce looked at me questioning.

''Why did you groan this time?'' He asked me.

He already gave up, talking to me but I knew, that he was right.

I was acting stupid and I should just break up with Tinka and try to make Cece my girl.

Well, even though Cece doesn't like me that way.

She was the one, I wanted and not Tinka or anybody else.

''You were right. That relationship with Tinka is stupid. I'm in love with Cece and even though, she doesn't like me that way and Rocky will probably freak out, I can't be together with Tinka anymore. I was crazy jealous, as I saw Cece with Logan, even though he has a girlfriend.'' I replied.

Well, but I didn't really care about what Rocky would say, after her thing with Logan.

Deuce rolled his eyes at me and I looked confused at him.

He told me, ''At the thing with Tinka and your crazy jealously, you're right but with Cece wrong. Dude, she is in love with you, too! All those moments... She can't just want to be friends with you! You have to ask her out! Now, that your sister is together with Logan, she can't say anything, anymore. This is your chance and you would be stupid, if you don't take it!''

Deuce was right again.

Cece couldn't only like me as a friend only, right?

It did happen to much.

The almost kisses, stares, blushes, everything...

I stood up and nodded.

''You're absolutely right Deuce. I have to break up with Tinka and I will go to her apartment, right now.'' I replied and Deuce grinned at me, standing up as well.

He patted my shoulder and looked at me encouraging.

''That's the Tyler Blue, I know. Well, okay the actual Ty, I knew was a player but-''

I quickly cut him off.

''Don't remind me of it. I changed because I fell in love and I don't want to be this Ty anymore and I also want to show that Cece. I love her.'' I said to him and Deuce smiled.

He took me in to a man hug and then told me, ''Good luck, bro. I knew, that you would do the right thing.''

I nodded and then went to my car and drove to the Hessenheffer's apartment.

It wasn't the first time, that I dumped a girl but I still kinda was sorry for Tinka.

She was my longest relationship so far but it just wasn't working out.

Cece was the girl, I wanted to be with.

As soon, as I arrived at Tinka's, I jumped out the car and quickly went to the apartment.

I rang the doorbell and seconds later, Tinka opened it, looking confused at me.

''Ty, what are you doing here? I told you that we can't go on the date today.'' She asked me confused and a bit mad.

I rolled my eyes.

''Don't worry. I didn't plan on staying long. I just have something to tell you.'' I replied and Tinka looked even more confused.

You can do that Ty.

It's not like your first break up.

''What do you want to say to me?'' Tinka questioned me.

I took a deep breath and then answered, ''Tinka, we have to break up.''

I excepted much but not that.

Tinka sighed relieved and I looked confused at her.

''Finally, that you say that. I already thought, I had to do it myself.'' She said to me and my eyes went wide.

Please what?

As Tinka saw my confused look, she laughed.

''Oh please. As if I wouldn't have seen the looks, you give Cece all the time. Besides, I don't feel that way for you anymore, anyway. Don't worry, I'm not mad.'' She told me and I sighed relieved.

I thought, that this would be harder.

''Thanks Tinka. Friends?'' I suggested.

Tinka rolled her eyes and then replied, ''I'll think about it. I'll see you soon in school or something like this.''

Then she shut the door close before my nose.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I never excepted Tinka to react like this.


	15. News

_**Created by Grace-1997 with summary and details help from Junatina :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for the story! :D**

**Thank you for the 80 reviews! :D**

**Sorry, that I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't feeling that good :/**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

''What do you want to say to me?'' Tinka questioned me.

I took a deep breath and then answered, ''Tinka, we have to break up.''

I excepted much but not that.

Tinka sighed relieved and I looked confused at her.

''Finally, that you say that. I already thought, I had to do it myself.'' She said to me and my eyes went wide.

Please what?

As Tinka saw my confused look, she laughed.

''Oh please. As if I wouldn't have seen the looks, you give Cece all the time. Besides, I don't feel that way for you anymore, anyway. Don't worry, I'm not mad.'' She told me and I sighed relieved.

I thought, that this would be harder.

''Thanks Tinka. Friends?'' I suggested.

Tinka rolled her eyes and then replied, ''I'll think about it. I'll see you soon in school or something like this.''

Then she shut the door close before my nose.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I never excepted Tinka to react like this.

* * *

**The next day at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up pretty early for school today, still thinking about why Ty could've looked like that. Was it because of me? I meant, we kinda had an argument back in Crusty's... Something else did happen and I didn't know what and it was freaking me out. I wanted to know what was wrong with Ty... I might kinda get along better with Logan now but I still really wanted to know, what was going on with Ty. I still really, really liked him. Well, I still had a crush on him but he was still together with Tinka and I had no chance with him. I sighed and stood up from bed.

I had to go to school anyway and there I could ask him.

If he answers me, after I talked to him like that, yesterday.

Yeah, It was mean but I was just freaking jealous and then he talked to me like that because of Logan.

I groaned, took my clothes and some Make Up and went in to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

After I was finished, I went in to the kitchen and realised that it was only half past 6 a.m. and I still had over a hour.

Well, but I probably had to go by train to school today.

After the fight with Ty...

Well, but maybe my mom could drive me...

I sighed and put my healthy cereals out.

Just as I started eating, my mom came out of her room.

''Morning, sweetheart. '' She greeted me, still half asleep.

She had the day off today and was already awake that early? Wow.

''Hey mom.'' I replied.

Then I remembered, what I actually wanted to ask her only minutes ago..

''Uhmm, mom...'' I started, nervously.

I didn't know, if she would really drive me.

It was her free day and she hated it to be bothered then.

''Yes, Cecelia?'' My mom replied in her, 'What did you do?' tone.

Well, this time, I didn't do anything except fighting with Ty and that wasn't a crime, right?

''Uhmmm, I kinda had a fight with Ty and I wanted to ask, if you could-''

''Drive me to school? Seriously? Is this again some bickering and you can't drive with him because of that?'' She cut me off, with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly shook my head.

The thing was serious!

''It's not just some bickering. Ty and I had a serious fight and I don't want to drive with him.'' I told her honest, looking down.

My mom sighed.

''Fine. I'll drive you but only today. You better get along with Ty , again.'' She replied and I grinned at her thankfully.

First problem of the day solved.

**At school**

My mom just had driven me to school and I walked through the entrance, as Deuce came up to me.

''Cece! Did you hear?'' He asked me, seeming more excited than worried but he tried to looked worried, I think.

I looked totally confused at him.

''What should I've heard? I just came here?'' I replied, confused.

What did happen?

Deuce nodded and then said: ''Sorry, you're right but the half school already knows it and I thought that you maybe-''

''Deuce, come to a point!'' I told him, annoyed.

This guy was talking but didn't tell me, what I should've heard.

''Ty and Tinka broke up.'' He exclaimed with a grin.

My eyes went wide, as he told me that.

Ty and Tinka? Broke up?

''Is that true?'' I asked him in disbelieve, trying to sound not to happy.

He wasn't taken anymore!

Maybe I finally had a chance!

Deuce nodded at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

''Yeah, it's true. Ty broke up with her, yesterday. It seems like he has feelings for an other girl and he dumped Tinka because of that.'' He replied and my expression quickly faded.

Of course, he was in love with someone else.

That was it with my ''chance''.

Why shouldn't he?

I really wanted to kick that girl in the ass.

Who ever was the lucky girl, who Ty is in love with, I hate her.

''Oh, cool. Well, I have to go to my locker. Lesson starts soon.'' I told Deuce and then quickly walked away.

I felt tears in my eyes at the thought of Ty, being together with an other girl.

It was already hard enough as he was together with Tinka but he was in love, again?

''Cece? Is everything okay?'' Ty suddenly asked me, walking up to me.

Crap. I was so angry, that I didn't notice him before.

Well, I was still furious and he was the last person, I wanted to see right now.

**Ty's POV:**

''Cece? Is everything okay?'' I asked Cece, who walked in to my direction and she looked furious at me, back. What did I do to her? I told Deuce to tell her, that I was single again and now, she looked at me like that. What did I do wrong? I didn't say anything to her since the thing at Crusty's yesterday, where she annoyed me. Well, I think she totally got wrong, what Deuce said or Deuce explained something wrong, if I look at her. She must've gotten something really, really wrong and now I had the problem. Well, but at least, she should answer me.

Cece snapped at me: ''What is wrong with me? You really want to know that?''

I looked at her even more confused.

Why else should I ask?

''Yes, I want to know, what's wrong. You look furious at me and I didn't know, what I did that you're like that. Could you please tell me, what's wrong?'' I replied, soft, trying to calm her down.

It didn't happen much, that I saw Cece like that.

Well, except for the past two days.

Were those tears in her eyes?

Okay, now I was totally confused.

''Oh just shut it, Ty. It doesn't seem like you really care for me. You only care for dumping girls and being a stupid player!'' She cried at me and I almost jumped a bit.

Okay, she totally got it wrong.

Why did I tell Deuce, to tell her something?

Even Tinka would've told her it better.

''Cece! I didn't do anything and I do care about you! I don't know, what's wrong with you!'' I told her, angry back.

This was getting to far.

I wasn't a player anymore for a long time and she didn't have to go through old stories!

Couldn't she see, that I broke up with Tinka, because of her?

Cece let a tear escape and my look softened , immediately.

I took her in to my arms and she sobbed in to my chest.

What was wrong?

I felt tingling all over my body but tried to ignore it.

As we broke apart, Cece said to me, ''I'm sorry. I guess, I was just still angry because of the thing with yesterday and then... I don't know. I'm just not much myself lately.''

I nodded, understandingly.

She wasn't the only one there.

I put a strand of hair out of her face and replied, ''I'm not mad. I'm sorry, too for yesterday and I hope, that we can just forget that.''

Cece nodded and gave me a weak smile.

I still had my hand on her cheek and stared in to her caramel eyes.

Before I knew, what I was doing or what she was doing, we were both leaning in.

Wait. Did she want to kiss me?

I closed my eyes and put my other arm around her waist.

Her arms wandered on my shoulders and we were just about to kiss, as...

The doorbell rang.

Because of the loud tone, Cece and I jumped apart.

Great. I was so close to kissing her, AGAIN!

Cece mumbled something about 'Have to go to class' and then quickly walked away.

I groaned and let myself slid down the locker.

Why did this have to be so complicated?


End file.
